About Time
by wickedosity335
Summary: “You know what they say! Strangers are just friends waiting to happen” “Yeah,” I grumbled. “friends, not fiancés.” SxM
1. Shit Happens

**Hullo people. =D**

**This story is dedicated to the following wickedosity people:**

**Sidra: for being awesome.**

**Maya: for doing nothing.**

**Iman: for messing with my keyboard.**

**And Esmah and Churkey: (perfect couple) for being so dang cute!!**

**********__****~~Mitchie**

"Oh God" I groaned, when had my bike gotten so freaking heavy. Oh yeah, when I added about three tons of wedding supplies to my backpack.

My brother was finally getting married. And since my cousin was conveniently a wedding planner and I was inconveniently working part time for her I had been pushed to do all the carrying and labor and such. Why couldn't they _pay _people to do this? Beats me.

Cheapos.

My phone started ringing so I stopped the bike and answered it "Hey"

"Ohmygod, Mitchie?"

"Ella?"I asked. "Yes OHMYGOD! I got back last night, and you wanna hang out?"

"Defiantly, lemme call you back later okay?"

I began riding again in slightly higher spirits.

_**--**__**Shane **_

Today was a good day to be public. The weather was great and I whistled happily and walked down the sidewalk.

This was a place where not a lot of young people hung out, so I got to walk around freely. Also I had _not_ gotten the movie role! Which was, I suppose a bad thing but I was tired. And as far as I could tell, if they wanted a sparkly romantic, angsty vampire, I wasn't the right man for the job.

I stopped in my tracks. Huh? Sitting in front of me on the sidewalk, was a small velvet covered box. I had been in enough movies to know it was a jewelry box. It was royal blue.

I picked it up and opened it. An exotic ring sat in it. It was beautiful. I looked around , there was an old man picking his nose, a hobo pushing a cart, two kids playing catch and a girl on a bike. The girl had a bag on her back with a red rose bouquet.

Bingo.

_**~~Mitchie**_.

"Ah, excuse me" Someone was jogging beside me. Which wouldn't have been possible if I wasn't carrying this luggage.

I stopped pedaling and placed one foot on the ground. "Yes?"

Wowee! In front of me was this hot guy but with these huge shades that covered most of his face.

"Is this yours?" He held out a velvet box and opened it.

The wedding ring!

"Oh crap…I dropped it! Oh my God thanks so much!" I grinned "My brother would have killed me!" My heart was beating so hard from relief, even though I hadn't known it was missing.

He smiled back at me and I took the box from him.

Then there was a flash.

Followed by a thousand flashes.

"Shit" The guy yelled and before I knew it he was on my bike pegs. "Ride!"

"What?" I yelled back at him.

"Ride!"

Let me tell you, that was no easy feat. Along with his added wait it was killing me to push hard, but I did, because it seemed very urgent to get away from the middle aged people with cameras.

"Okay take this corner!"

"This one?" I yelled back at him. It was just a dark alley!

"YES!"

Sheesh! he didn't have to yell.

When we were safely in the alley he jumped off the bike.

"What was that?" I said trying hard to catch my breath.

He mumbled something incoherent, looking over his shoulder.

Then he finally noticed the person who drove his [not so fat] butt over her. "Oh thanks"

I nodded "But why were we running"

He opened his mouth as if to say something, then closed it. "It's a long story"

I hated long stories. "Well then I've got places to go, work to not do" I said. He saluted me, and I rode off and he walked off.

And that was the end of that.

Or not.

_**~~(**__**Still Mitchie)**_

I woke up in the morning feeling like I was hungover. Which was weird since I've never actually _been _hung over. I was 17 (and a half).

Usually after I had rode so much my thighs threatened to burst into flames, and then hung out with my hyper-energetic friend Ella, I got these massive headaches.

So I downed some Advil, changed and was about to head to my aunts office, but as soon as I opened the door…

"Over here!" Someone yelled. And there was a frenzy of flashes.

"Can you answer some questions?!"

Why were these random people on my front lawn yelling at me? I was really freaked out so I rushed back inside and shut the door.

I headed through the house. My brother was asleep on the coach and his huge aviator shades were on the coffee table. I snatched them up and pulled my hood over my head.

I felt like some wanted criminal as I snuck out the back door.

_**--**__**Shane**_

Who the hell was calling me at this time in the morning? I rubbed my eyes and sat up. It was Dave, my annoying manager. "What?" I grumbled. "I'm still celebrating" (Celebrating=sleeping.)

"You didn't get the movie role and your _celebrating?_"

"Uh…"

"Never mind that. I want you to explain this to me!" He yelled really loudly. I held the phone away from my face. What had I done now?

"Explain what?"

"Never mind, I'm coming over in five minutes."

I changed quickly and went downstairs awaiting his arrival.

"SHANE!" He barked when he entered from the kitchen door.

"What?"

"Explain this!" He slapped down a issue of the stupidest tabloid around. Guicy Jossip. The person who named it had probably been drunk.

But besides that, was the cover.

It was me, from yesterday. I was facing a girl. _The _girl. The girl on the bike. Her brown hair was pulled into a sloppy ponytail and she had one foot on the ground and one on the pedal. Her eyes were wide and she was smiling slightly, with one hand reaching for….

Crap.

She was reaching out for the ring box. The one I was holding out towards her, and it looked like she was accepting a marriage proposal. And of course on the side it said in big blaring letters _**IS SUPER STAR SHANE GREY FINALLY SETTLING DOWN FOR MYSTERIOUS GIRL? Go to page 2 to find out! **_

I flipped to page 2 and there were more pictures, of her taking the ring, of me jumping on her bike pegs, of us riding away into the horizon… Oh shit.

"Care to explain?" Dave said.

"I'm _not _engaged" I said forcibly.

He nodded. "I know your not. So why do they think you are?"

"I saw the ring box on the floor, I picked it up and saw her on the bike and I knew it belonged to her. I handed it to her and she thanked me. Then the paparazzi came and started taking pictures so I jumped on her bike and forced her to ride me out of there" I explained as I paced the floor.

"Look out the window"

I did, and there were around seven paparazzi camping on my lawn, waiting for me to come out.

I groaned. "No good deed left unpunished, eh?"

"So what are you gonna do?"

Before he could stop me I opened the kitchen door. "I'll get back to you on that"

_**~~Mitchie **_

I was outside this restaurant, hiding out. What was happening!

My stomach grumbled and I searched in my pockets and pulled out a crumpled fivedollar bill. I sighed and went inside and sat at the counter.

"One cup of coffee please" I told the lady behind the counter she nodded and poured me a cup.

I pulled my sunglasses and hood off. Maybe it was all a mistake.

The guy next to me kept looking at me up till the point where he was inches from my face. I slammed my fist onto the counter and turned my head towards him. "Do you _mind?_"

It was the guy from yesterday. But now he wasn't wearing his shades so I realized that he wasn't just any guy. He was Shane Grey. Teen heartthrob and the main characters for all the crappy cliché movies I never watched.

"Wow, just when I was about to go combing the cities for you, you arrive! Are you stalking me?"

What the hell? Cheeky brat.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to my coffee.

"Can you come with me for a second?"

"Hmm…Why?"

Now he rolled his eyes. "Just come. It's urgent."

It's not like I had anything better to do. "Fine"

I got up, slapped my five dollar bill on the counter, left my coffee hardly touched and followed this stranger out of the store.

He guided me through all the back streets till we were in the really fancy schmancy part of town. You know, where all the celebs lived.

"In here" He said motioning me into a back door. I was in this huge mansion. "Wowee" I said looking around. He ignored me and pulled me into the living room.

"Dave! Look the answer to our problems!"

There was another middle-aged man in there with longish hair, looking extremely perplexed.

He looked over at me. "And how will _she _solve our problem?"

He shrugged. "Its her problem too"

"What? What's my problem?" I said looking from one to the other.

Dave sighed. "You don't read Guicy Jossip?"

"That crap? No."

He sighed and handed me an issue of one. I looked at the cover and gasped. "Settling down… with mystery girl… ME? Settling down as in MARRYING?" I was starting to hyperventilate. "WHAT?"

Dave grimaced, "Yes and now we need to resolve this problem"

"Yes, and I'm gonna go resolve it." I said walking towards where I believed the front door was.

"What are you gonna do?" Shane Grey asked.

"Tell them what actually happened!"

"Don't you think I've tried that?" Dave said. "But to them Shane Grey getting married makes much better story then Shane Grey helps out random girl"

I groaned. "Why me!? Why me!? Why _now?_"

I reached into my pocket and turned my phone on. Eleven missed calls. From my friends, my cousin and my brother.

I sat on the coach and groaned again.

"Maybe… we can solve this problem and benefit from it" The creepy Dave guy said. He was probably the manager.

"How?" I said eagerly.

"We fake it, give them what they want! And Shane's fame skyrockets!" He grinned evilly.

"Uh, no. My brother is getting married in like… three weeks. I don't have time to be pretending that _I'm _getting married too! And what will they say?"

Shane nodded "Yeah Dave. You know how lies multiply and all that?"

Dave rolled his eyes. "Shane, don't object to this. Its good for you. All you have to do is pretend to be in love for like a month. Then you" He pointed at me "Pretend to dump him. Problem solved"

"Yeah except, he" I gestured at Shane "Gets his already huge fan base expanded and what do I get? Another headache. And I don't even know the guy other then what the Barbie's in my school squeal about. How can I pretend to be in love with him?"

That annoying Dave guy (I was really starting to hate him) just smiled and said "You know what they say! Strangers are just friends waiting to happen"

"Yeah," I grumbled. "_friends, _not fiancés."

"Is there anything we can give you?"

"Bribe me? I don't think so"

Then my traitorous stomach growled.

Shane Grey laughed "How about breakfast?"

"It was your fault I abandoned my coffee." I grumbled. But they knew and I knew.

I had been bought.

_**--**__** Shane**_

"Okay, its show time!" Dave clapped his hand, after we finished breakfast.

The girl was looking nervous and wringing her hands.

"Okay yes. But I'm gonna have to tell my brother and cousin, and friends…. And sister-in-law…"

"Yes, yes" I rolled my eyes. "But it would be a problem if we pretend to be married and I don't even know your name"

She chuckled slightly. "Mitchie"

I nodded. "Okay Mitchie, lets go."

We walked out of the house and were greeted by a fanfare of camera flashes.

And from everywhere people were screaming for my attention. Background music of my life.

I raised my hands and they immediately quieted down.

"Why not we pretend this is a press conference?" Dave said. "Questions?"

I picked on one lady and she pushed her mike at me. "Is it true you are engaged to this girl?"

I looked at her, she looked so scared and fragile. I nodded "Yes" and squeezed her hand for good measure.

"How did you two meet?"

I answered "I gave her something that she dropped and then I just knew, you know?"

"How long have you two been dating?"

She said "three months" at the same time I said "One year"

There was an awkward silence. That was quite a time gap.

Dave saved the day "A year and three months"

"Why did you hide your relationship?"

I did my innocent look, both hands up and a guilty look on my face "I just wanted everything to be perfect"

"Shane! You both are so young! What made you want to propose to a 16 year old girl?"

"I'm seventeen… and a half" The girl, Mitchie said.

The crowd quieted. "I think when two people are in love it doesn't really matter how old they are. And I think its better that we've moved from just girlfriend and boyfriend. Engaged is so much more secure. It makes you not want to ruin anything."

And with that she planted a kiss on my cheek and began walking down the steps alone.

**AN: Love it? Hate it? Hit or miss? **

**Idea for name of tabloid:**

**Esmah: (writing some play) Ooh Sarah come hear this Juicy Gossip! **

**Sidra: Who talks like that? **

**Me: (laughing really hard) HAHA GUICY JOSSIP!! **

**It was purely accidental but so right =D**

**Please review!!!**

**Would it be better if I changed the title to Shit Happens, or something else?? **


	2. Meet the family

_**~I knew I wouldn't forget you, so I let you blow my mind.~**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**~~Mitchie**_

"Hey wait up!" Shane Grey yelled after me, pushing past the paparazzi. I was wiping at my face. Eew I had kissed his cheek! But I was kinda hoping that if I showed a little bit of PDA the paparazzi would be satisfied and would go back to which ever cave they lived in.

"Stop" Shane Grey placed his hand on my shoulder. "We're supposed to be in love remember?"

"Yeah" I said. I knew I was probably pouting.

"Where are you going anyway?" He asked, walking instep with me.

"Home, they probably think we eloped or whatever. I hope my brother hasn't called the police yet"

"I'll drive you"

I didn't protest. Which surprised me, and instead followed him towards his car. It was a deep blue Bugatti. I was practically salivating just looking at it.

"Like it?" He grinned at me.

I just nodded and opened the car door. He didn't open it for me, which was awesome.

So I directed him towards my house "Wait" I said. "Are you gonna come in with me?"

He hesitated. "You have a defensive older brother?"

"Uh-huh"

"Should I fear for my health?"

I laughed. "If my future sister-in-law is there, no"

He nodded. "Okay, I'll come"

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. He drove into the parking lot.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yeah" I said, the paparazzi had left. Probably to Shane Grey's house and we had no disturbances as we marched up towards the door.

I raised my fist to knock but before I could someone opened the door.

"OMG! MITCHIE!" She hugged me hard. "OMG I was like just gonna come over, then I saw Guicy Jossip! OMG your getting married? OMG you're so young!" She sucked in a breath "HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME!… OMG IS THAT SHANE GREY?"

Ella was unrecognizably quiet and then she shrieked.

"Okay, okay Ella. I'll explain everything once we get inside."

She nodded "Okay, but you should know your brother is like BALLISTIC." She whispered, "He can't believe you took his sunglasses"

I chuckled nervously and walked into the house.

Everyone I cared about was sitting in a circle in the living room. My brother Rick, his fiancée Jane, my cousin Emmy, my Aunt Trina and my friends: Caitlin and Tess. Ella was right behind me.

Rick jumped up. "Mitchie! Oh girl you are so _so_ dead." He walked towards me "I wake up, your not there. I figure your with Emmy, I call. And _noo_ your not. Then I walk out and people are on our lawn, shouting at me about what I think about _you_ getting married!" He sighed "Why Mitchie? Why would you keep this from me? Why do you ruin it for me!?"

He was really pissed and he sat back down and Jane began consoling him.

I took a deep breath, looked at Shane and said "We're not getting married."

The room became pin-drop silent.

I gulped. "This is what happened. I went to pick up the wedding supplies, I dropped the ring"

Rick gasped.

"But then Shane saw it. He returned it to me, the paparazzi were there, took pictures and then this all hullabaloo"

They blinked at me.

"It's a long story"

_**--**__**Shane**_

"That still doesn't explain why I saw you _agreeing _to the whole 'hullabaloo' on TV!" Her brother said, raising his head.

I stepped forward. "Allow me to explain" All eyes turned to me.

I took a deep breath, "My manager Dave, tried to explain to them but they wouldn't listen, so she agreed to help me—"

"If," Mitchie smiled widely "He agreed to help me meet some directors, which he did so… here we are!"

What? I don't remember that part of the plan… I looked at her, trying to send her a signal with my eyes but she wouldn't look at me.

Instead she looked like a very successful lioness.

I looked at the rest to see how they were assessing this craziness but they seemed to accept it as a legitimate reason to fake an engagement.

Then I got a good look at the people there.

Tess.

She was staring right back at me. Her eyes were as intense as always.

_Oh crap, what the hell is she doing here?_

"Well I for one" She said standing up "Believe it"

"Really?" Mitchie said happily.

"Yes, cuz if there's two things I know about Mitchie its that. A: She has better taste and B. Even if she was going out with him for a year and three months, Mitchie would've spit it out long before now"

The room nodded. I wondered at which point.

"And if there's one thing I know about Shane" She said staring hard at me "Its that he's not mature enough to even think about long-term marriage." She said this smugly before sitting back down.

I opened my mouth to retort, but what could I say? That I _had _thought about long-term marriage? Wouldn't that ruin the whole point of her telling them?

So I did what I hated most.

Stayed silent.

_**~~Mitchie**_

I looked at Tess in a mixture of amusement and surprise.

"You guys know each other?"

Shane Grey just shoved his hands into his pocket and looked away, grinding his teeth.

I looked back at Tess.

She smiled back at me. "Yeah I know him. My mom's TJ Taylor remember? Geezum Mitch, if you wanted to meet some directors why didn't you just ask me, instead of getting into all this?"

I shrugged, "Never crossed my mind"

Then I noticed something strange. Caitlin had been unusually silent.

"Caitlin?" She looked up at me and her eyes were so wide, I knew she was imagining some far-fetched scene.

"Mitchieeeeeeeeeee"

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeees?"

"Imagine! The Barbies! They're gonna be all _over _you, licking your shoes and whatnot. And I'm sorry I'm not gonna be able to live in that environment."

I laughed. "We'll ward off the Barbie's with our scruffy converses. Kay?"

She laughed at that.

I looked back at Shane Grey, he and Tess were in the middle of what looked like a staring contest.

And it looked like Tess was winning.

"Michelle hon?" There was only one person in the world that called me that. Aunt Trina. I went and sat next to her.

She put her hand on my leg. "I really hope you know what you're getting yourself into"

I puffed up my cheeks and slowly blew the air out. I felt them deflate. "I know. I feel like I've stepped into a tunnel, and the second I stepped in the entrance was sealed." I sighed. "So now that there's no easy way out. I'll last the month with him, then dump him happily" I tried to give her a reassuring smile. But she just shook her head and pushed her hair back. My Aunt was around thirty-eight, my mom's younger sister, but more like a mom then my actual mom. She was beautiful, but apparently she didn't know it. She never dated and was all-wise about everything. No sarcasm.

"Mitch, when I was younger, I was in a similar situation" She began.

"A good deed done by a famous actor led people to believe you were getting married, so for his sake you had to fake an engagement and now were facing imminent annoyance?" I said, wide eyed.

She playfully hit my shoulder. "No, I went out with someone famous. So I was in the spotlight for a while with him. It was true love. I was sure of it. But apparently no one else was. They pushed us away from each other, and then we broke up" She sighed. "And I thought, great. It's all over now. I would miss him a lot. But I wouldn't miss all the paparazzi. But they were still there" Her eyes were glazed, peering into distant memories. "The stories never finished. They'll stay on your case. You'll become one of those 'What happened to her after she dumped Shane Grey? I bet she regrets it now!' stories. And plus the spotlight is addicting"

_**--**__**Shane**_

I didn't like it here.

Every one else seemed to, but that was to be expected. They knew each other. They could socialize. I didn't.

I kind of had this conception that Mitchie would stick with me. But the first chance she had she slinked off to some lady for a conversation.

Everyone was in his or her own little worlds.

"Oi" I turned, it was Caitlin, the girl who was scared of Barbie's.

"What?"

"Don't stand around like that, you look like a creep" She said, sipping some drink.

"Excuse me?" I asked incredulously. I knew I had some affect on her, because she thought her words over before she spoke them

"I'm just saying, don't stare at you 'future in-laws'" She laughed and then said to herself "Man this is too funny" And sat back down.

Okay then. I thought and walked up to Mitchie who was laughing over something with her aunt.

"Um" I said poking her shoulder. She looked back at me. "Hmm?"

"I'm gonna go. But Dave just texted me, he needs your number."

She nodded, not detecting my lie. It wasn't that I _wanted _her number it was just that it seemed necessary.

She took my phone from me and put in her number. Then handed it back.

"You need mines?" I asked politely, putting the phone into my pocket.

"Nah, I'll get it when you call me"

_**~~Mitchie **_

It was two days after the whole engagement thing and I was back at school. I pushed the door open and walked in. Immediately whispers followed me down the hall.

I saw Caitlin standing in front of our first period class.

"Beware" She whispered.

I nodded at her and entered the room.

Tina Jameson, resident Barbie smiled at me and waved. I gave her a shaky smile back.

Everyone was staring at me. I desperately wanted to tell them that it was all a lie. No I was NOT engaged, but who would believe that.

I had one of the best seats in the class. I was in the last row by the window. Since it was mid-June the windows were all open and a warm breeze was blowing in.

"Hey Mitchie" I opened my eyes.

It was Jake.

"Hey" I smiled back at him. Jake sat in front of me, he was tall and handsome and had been my crush since forever.

"So how's life?" He said, ruffling his hair.

I resisted the urge to groan and scream: 'NOW THAT I'M 'ENGAGED' YOU PAY ATTENTION TO ME.'

Why was my life so mean?

_**--**__**Shane **_

There was nothing on TV.

Well there was the usual things to expect on Mondays at 1:30 P.M. Which was cooking shows and home makeover shows and children programs.

I flicked through the channels until I landed on E! News.

Not that I frequently watched to this channel but because of who was on it.

Dave.

The bottom of the screen said _LIVE_ and the lady standing next to an uncomfortable looking Dave was saying "We tracked down Dave Martin, manager of actor Shane Grey and heard what he had to say about his recent engagement." She flipped her bottle blonde hair "So tell me Dave, how do you feel about this latest development in Shane Grey's story?"

"I think its great! I mean Shane has always known what he wanted and he's so impulsive—"

"Are you saying his engagement was on _impulse?_"

I snorted, you could say that.

"No, I meant that he's so impulsive about most things but about this he was so serious and I knew he really meant it and had thought it through."

"When is the formal engagement?"

"In, uh a week." Dave said smiling widely.

My eyes almost popped out of my eyes. "WHAT?" I screamed at the TV.

He had been tricked! The lady hadn't asked if there was going to be one but WHEN there was going to be one.

The screen flicked to some story about the Jonas Brothers and my phone rang.

It was Dave.

_**~~Mitchie**_

"And as you can see here, the tree is a symbol of growth and firmness…" Ms. Dawson was lulling me into a dreamlike state. She was my favorite teacher, and taught English Lit.

Wait why had she stopped talking? I lifted my head and heard someone say into the P.E. system

"I repeat, Mitchie Torres please report to the main office, you are going home."

Huh? Why? I looked at Ms. Dawson who shrugged. I quickly gathered my things, said bye to the teacher and headed towards the office.

Once I got there I saw Dave and Shane. I wanted to just turn around and head back to my class but they had seen me. Shane looked white-faced and irritated.

He walked up to me and pulled me into a hug.

What the..? I tried to push him away but he whispered into my ears

"They're looking for a show." He was talking about the fatso office ladies, who were squealing over us.

"Hello darling!" They said to me, even though they never really liked me before.

"Hey" I said. "So why am I going home?"

Shane Grey looked at Dave so I did too.

"I announced your formal engagement party on E! News."

"YOU DID WHAT?" I whisper/yelled. I started pacing "Engagement party? Like with the dresses and the heels and the…" I felt like fainting.

"Its okay Mitchie lets go."

"Where are we going?"

"To make party plans"

* * *

_**~You gave my life direction, it was a game show love connection we cant deny.~**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**AN: SO THAT'S IT =D And once again I would like to thank the fantabulous Sidra =D for helping me out. Passing notes in English class is the best way to make a story plot, believe you me.**

**And also to these AWESOME PEOPLE: soccerchickforever , celebirty stalker127 , mydaydream , TheSunday , NeverBeNamed , oOJBGleek101Oo **

**Keep it coming folks!! And anyone has been to an engagement party? Cuz I haven't… or well I have, but their called something else and they're very traditional. So if you people wanna help me out =D you know what to do. **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing you recognize. **

**BANZAI! **


	3. Party Poopers

_**AN: **__**Don't expect much from this chapter. Even though its LOONg or is it just me? Anywhoo the dress she wears is like the dress in the LaLa Land music video. Arigato!**_

* * *

_**Who said, I cant wear my converse—with my dress? Cuz baby… that's just me.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**--Shane: **_

I had a lot on my mind, and that makes me irritable. So I was pretty much up to my tipping point when we reached my Bugotti and Dave said he was going to be driving.

"What?"

He didn't reply but instead just took the keys from me and opened the door.

I grumbled some things and opened the passenger side door.

Mitchie was behind me and she was mumbling to herself "Aunty was right, what the fuck have I gotten myself into?"

I rolled my eyes. "Stop making this into a big deal"

"Excuse you?" She said, all former trace of hesitance gone.

"You're making this into a huge deal."

She narrowed her eyes at me "Okay listen. I don't know what type of world you live in, but here in planet Earth having to give up everything you had before so you can help an _ungrateful _movie star is a big deal. And then having to have a freaking _engagement party _is also a HUGE deal"

She sat back and started breathing hard.

She _was_ giving up a lot for me, "But you said I had to help you meet directors"

"And how many directors have I met thus far?"

"Sorry, did you have a boyfriend?" I question earnestly.

"You could say that" She said, biting her lip and looking out the window.

I snorted.

"Okay guys" Dave said pulling into a huge driveway. "Now I know your having a lover's spat" He chuckled at his _hilarious _joke. "But I want you to act like your having the time of your life!"

"Acting wont be any problem with me. But if Shane Grey acts anything like he does in his movies, I don't think this is going to last long"

_Ouch. _My acting was my pride.

I just smiled at her "I'll try my best Mitch"

The look of confusion on her face was priceless

"I was acting"

_**~~Mitchie **_

That Shane Grey dude was really pissing me off. Did he not know I was doing all this stuff for him? An actor I had never really liked?

Apparently not.

"Hey Dave?" I said jogging up to him. "Where are we going?"

He grimaced. "You'll find out soon enough"

Oh great.

We rang the doorbell twice before someone opened; it was a young woman in a French maid outfit. She kept eyeing Shane, and then me. We were holding hands (Dave's orders), and our hands [disgustingly] fit right into each other. I felt like pulling it back and screaming at the girl "Please have him!"

Dave leaned in "We're here for the Madame, we have an appointment"

"Oh yes!" She said "Please follow me!"

So we did, she led us down a flight of stairs into what seemed to be the basement.

"Uhuh, yes, yes." A lady wearing a crazy shawl was saying, surveying a supers kinny model wearing a crazy cow print dress. She noticed us and clapped her hands "Okay dismissed!"

The model walked away uncomfortably, at which point the lady had already run to us and given us air kisses.

When she got to me she winked and "This must be darling Mitchie, I'm Madame Rosie White, I know about your situation" She grinned widely. "Fun neh?"

I shrugged.

She patted me on the shoulder. "So about the dress," She said facing Dave, "The same patterns?"

Dave nodded.

"Wait! A dress?" I cried.

"What you expected to go to an engagement part in something like _that?"_

I sighed, why must everyone doubt my style?

"And it wont be too bad. Shane picked out the style and fabrics and everything." She smiled at him.

He did? I tuned my face to look at him but he looked away.

"Okay so… shoo shoo!" She said to Shane and Dave. "Go upstairs! Tell Rita to get you some snacks"

After they had walked back upstairs she sighed. "Finally" She said She smiled widely. "Now come sit!"

I sat on one of the orange coaches as she sailed away into an adjoined room "here, have some chips and coke" She pushed a bag of Lays and a can of coke at me. "If my assistant knew the things I hid…"

I laughed "So… about the dress" I said hesitantly.

"Oh of course! Its really beautiful!" She smiled. "I never knew Shane had such good taste!" She smiled contently.

"You know Shane?" I said trying to pretend like I was uninterested. But really I wanted to know as much about my fake fiancé as the Barbie's claimed to.

"Yes, since he was a little boy" She closed her eyes and leaned back in her chair "He was so lonely all the time. Then I introduced her to my son Nate and his friends Jason and Logan. He's like a son to me" She opened her eyes and crunched a chip.

"Wait, Nate White? As in the musician?" I said surprised, he was the drummer in a famous band.

"Mhmm" She got up. "He'll be coming to the engagement part, he's in New York right now" She walked to a closet nearby and rummaged till she pulled out a hanger. A brown paper covered the dress on it.

"Here" She handed it to me and gave me a soft smile.

I laid it on the table and pulled the brown paper off. Inside was the most beautiful dress I had ever seen. I thought that Shane Grey would've picked out something disgusting but it was…wow.

It was a black dress, with a ruffled skirt that would reach up to my knees. The stitching was done with teal.

"Why don't you go try it on?"

I changed behind a Japanese screen and when I was done I walked out.

Rosie walked around me and looked me up and down.

She stepped closer and slid the hair tie out of my hair.

"Much better" She clapped her hands "I'll curl your hair, the brown color would be beautiful. And the necklace will be teal of course" She smiled. "You'll look splendid"

My stomach twisted.

_**--**__**Shane **_

"here are the different assortments" Rita said placing a glass covered box in front of me.

I looked into it.

"Shane you wanna pick?" Dave questioned from beside me.

I saw a light blue sapphire ring. I wanted to pick it but I didn't say anything.

"Should I?" he asked.

I grunted.

Dave sighed and pointed at a ruby one.

Red?

Rita nodded and slid the glass.

"No!" I said. "Man Dave! You're crazy. This one" I pointed at the sapphire one.

Rita giggled and took it out. She put it into the ring box and gave it to Dave.

"Thank you so much" He said pulling out his credit card and handing it to her. "Tell Rosie I said I owe her!"

"Oh Mr. Dave, I think she knows that!"

Dave got up "Shane, I gotta jet. Get yourself and Mitchie home kay?"

I nodded, barely registering what he said.

When Mitchie finally walked out she looked dazed and confused. "Ready to go?" She didn't ask about Dave and followed me out of the house.

Even when I started driving fast she didn't say anything. She just stared at her hands.

"Oi." I said waving a hand in front of her. "What happened to you?"

"Oh man" She rolled down the window and took a deep breath,

Girls are weird.

My phone started ringing. I looked at the caller i.d. It was my mom. "Oi, Torres, can you pick that up?"

She nodded and reached for the phone.

"Hello?" She pressed the speaker button.

"Hello Shane?"

"Yeeees Mom?"

"Don't come home" She was speaking really fast.

"Why not?" Now I was worried.

"Just don't okay?" Then she hung up.

"Now what?" I groaned.

"My place"

_**~~Mitchie:**_

Well this is awkward.

We were both seated on the coach; there was no one else home. And we had been sitting in a heavy silence for five minutes.

"You hungry?" I asked, breaking the quiet.

"Nah, I ate a lot at Aunt Rosie's" He replied.

"Oh she's your aunt?"

"No."

I let out an exaggerated sigh and decided to go on the Internet. My laptop was on the coffee table so I opened it and signed onto my email.

Almost instantly I got an instant message.

_SaveTheWorld: _Mitchie! How are you?

_MickeyTorres: _Hey Mom, Dad

My parents had a joint email account. They were humanitarians and roamed the world looking for people to save. Too bad they didn't pay half as much care and love to their own kids.

_SaveTheWorld would like to open video chat. Allow?_

I pressed yes. By this time Shane had sidled over and was peering at the computer screen.

"MITCHIE!" It was my parents, in a low definition video chat.

"Where are you right now?" I asked.

My dad, who was looking really tanned, grinned widely. "We just left Pakistan yesterday. We're in India now."

I nodded "When are you getting back?" Not because I cared, because I didn't.

They looked at each other and smiled widely. "Actually we're headed to the airport. You don't think we'd miss our own daughters engagement!"

I smacked my forehead, Shane who had intelligently stayed away from the web cam's view groaned.

"You do know that's—"

My mom cut me off "Yes honey we know. But oooh! This is like one of those movies you always wanted to make! Isn't it exciting? We were gonna come anyways for Rick's wedding"

I blinked at them. "So you'll be there?"

"Uhuh!"

"I have to go" I said, and then I disconnected.

_**~~(Still Mitchie)**_

"And here is the bar area" The monotonous man droned on about his very superior party hall. "As you can see we have a variety of drinks,"

Dave was listening intently and Shane was talking on the phone.

This was so bo-ring.

Seriously, when you become swept up into a huge lie in which you pretend to be engaged don't expect it to be exciting. Because basically all you do is have your picture taken a thousand times.

I couldn't help but feel disappointed.

"Great news!" Shane shut his phone "Nate and Logan are flying in, in two days!" He looked like a little kid.

"That's only a day before the party!"

My stomach twisted. I really didn't want it to happen. My parents would also be their, probably donning some weird foreign clothing.

"Mitchie? We're leaving" Dave said patting me on my shoulder.

They began walking outside, towards the car.

Then, as my mind always does, I imagined the huge heels that Rosie was going to make me wear. I made a split second decision, bent down, untied my converse and slipped them off. Then I pulled my socks off and stuffed them in my shoes and hid them behind a bush.

I rushed back to the car and except for one weird look from Shane, nobody noticed my bare feet.

_**--**__**Shane **_

"Man why are you nervous?" Logan said from the floor.

He was staring at the ceiling, pushing his black hair out of his face.

"I'm not" I insisted.

"Sure" Nate said simply. He was watching Jeopardy! on my TV.

"Dude yes you are" Logan said, hoisting himself on his elbows. "First you paced the room, then you started chewing your nails and staring out the window, as if the last digit of Pi was written in the sky!" Logan had a way with words. That's why Nate and his collaborated song lyrics always hit the number 1 position. But last digit of pi? Seriously?

Yeah, he was also a dork.

"Where's Jason?" I asked trying to change the topic.

"Kitchen"

"Ah"

Nate chuckled "Yeah, who _is _this girl anyways? Your fake fiancée?" He asked.

"Just some random chick I got tangled with, now will you shut up, its been a long stupid week and I wanna sleep!"

They shook their heads and got up

"Whats her name?" They whispered.

"Mitchie Torres"

"Lets go get acquainted."

_**~~Mitchie: **_

"MITCHIE! THERE ARE SOME POPSTARS AT THE DOOR FOR YOUUUUU" Caitlin said in a sing-song voice followed by a sharp voice saying "ROCK STARS"

I had just gotten back from working at the office, since apparently being apart of a fake relationship did not warrant a reason to not be at work.

"Who?" I asked walking behind her.

Of all the things…

"Um…hi" I said. There were three boys at my door. Two had really curly brown hair and one had straight black hair.

Jason. Nate. Logan.

They were part of a band. Logan was at vocals, Nate at drums and background vocals. And Jason was a guitarist from Julliard.

I gaped, they grinned.

"Oh Mitchie!" Logan smiled so widely his eyes partially closed. "If you're engaged to our friend you shouldn't blush at seeing _us_"

I was blushing?

This was not good.

_**--**__**Shane **_

"Thanks for coming" I shook hands with some nobody.

That was pretty much all I had been saying for the past half hour. Where were my friends? Where was Mitchie?

No clue.

I was just about to throw a coin into the cheap fountain in the lobby when they entered.

Four girls.

Tess, Caitlin, Ella, _Mitchie. _

She was wearing the dress I had picked, and she looked… tolerable. I gulped. She seemed nervous and was teetering precariously on thin, long heels.

Thank God boys didn't have to go through such torture!

They walked over to me.

"Hey-O" Ella said to me.

Tess nodded, and Caitlin ignored me.

Mitchie did too.

Pretty soon the hall started filling up and the party began. Everywhere we went people congratulated us. Mostly we had to stay together, so it became quite a crowd. With my friends and her friends.

"Shane Grey" Mitchie tugged at my sleeve. Why did she always say my last name? "My parents"

Oh right, for some reason I wanted to make a good impression. I turned to tell my friends to behave but they had disappeared, as had Mitchie's friends.

"Mitchie!" her parents said hugging her. "How have you been?"

"Good" She blushed.

Her parents looked exotic, wearing some foreign party clothes. I smiled at them.

"Ah you must be Shane. Her… fiancé" She winked at me. I laughed.

When we finally pried ourselves from them a lady I recognized rushed towards us. "Mitch! Help! Rick is attacking the appetizers!"

So then we had to go and help Mitchies brother's fiancée pry _him_ away from the appetizers.

Over all it was crazy.

"Now where?"

I smiled "Follow me."

I weaved through the people, occasionally checking to make sure she was behind me until I reached an old man with bushy eyebrows.

"Hey Jeremy" I greeted him warmly.

"Shane is that you?" He smiled at me "A big boy now eh?"

Mitchie was frozen. "J-j-jeremy Hines?" She stuttered.

"In the flesh!" He said chirpily.

"You directed one of the first movies Shane ever acted in! And one of his best! The storyline was amazing! And the sets were beautiful. I've watched it over and over…" She continued rambling. Jeremy seemed to enjoy her company so I silently slipped away and reunited with my friends.

_**~~Mitchie:**_

I was so pumped! I had met three famous directors and a lot of famous actors. I was so _so_ happy.

But my friends kept disappearing. And now as I looked around I was in a crowd of strangers.

"Crap" I muttered.

Then a sharp pain stroked my heel. I winced.

I limped out of the party hall in to the quiet lobby.

Relief!

I pulled off my heels and chucked them into the corner. Screw them!

There were huge bleeding blisters on my heels, which hurt when I walked. I hobbled to the nearest bathroom and did my best to clean them.

Then I remembered my black converse, and left the building to retrieve them.

I was grinning wildly to myself as I pulled them on, feeling pretty smart when a voice said "Well that's sacrilegious!" I turned to see the most beautiful person ever. Her hair was wheat blonde and her eyes were a light blue.

"Heh?"

She gestured to my shoes with the hand that was holding her drink.

"I can't stand heels," I explained. She nodded as if she wasn't wearing 8-inch heels herself.

"I'm Diane Runner" I recognized her from the tabloids. A famous singer or what-not.

"Mitchie Torres"

She smiled "Yes I know. You're getting married to my ex-boyfriend"

I almost chocked on my spit. "Huh?"

She giggled "You're cute! But I'm glad your getting married. I was thinking Shane would never move on after I dumped him"

I stood up and faced her. "Well he did" I smiled.

"Uhuh" She stared into my eyes.

_**--**__**Shane**_

"Shane, where's Mitchie?" One of her friends, Caitlin asked me.

I shrugged.

"Well go get her! You cant cut the cake and do the ring ceremony without her!" She had a point. "I saw her talking to Dev Patel last"

Dev Patel told me he had spotted her leaving the hall and I thanked him and rushed into the lobby.

I looked around and didn't see her anywhere. God! Where the hell was she? I saw someone through the glass doors and guessed she had gone out for some air.

I pushed the door open and stepped outside.

Just in time to see Diane splash her drink on Mitchie.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! It spilled! Here's a napkin"

Mitchie tentatively took the napkin and began patting at her dress.

"Good thing the dress is black!" Diane exclaimed.

"Mitchie?" I stepped forward.

They both turned around.

"Oh, Shane" Diane sneered.

"Get out of here" I said back to her. Who the hell had invited her?

"I was just about to" She said before strutting off.

"Geez Grey." Mitchie said "Your ex-girlfriends a bitch"

"Yeah I know"

"We're supposed to go in for the ring ceremony"

"Lets wait five minutes. Its not like they can do it without us" She sat down on a bench and patted the spot next to her. She was being unhostile? I raised an eyebrow but sat down next to her.

"Anything else she did?" I questioned.

She shook her head "No, first she said you'd never move on. Then she glared at me for saying you had, then she wondered out loud what I was doing about my _nonexistent _acne. Then she spilled her drink on me. Other then that she was positively delightful"

I let out a low whistle. "I'm really sorry"

"Why? Its not your fault. I just cant believe someone so beautiful could be such a bitch"

I sighed and leaned back "She's not all that beautiful. Her hair is actually dyed. She wears contacts, and her songs are all autotuned."

Mitchie chuckled "Wow, I bet it says Made In China on her neck"

I laughed and bumped my shoulder against hers "Met any good directors?"

"Yes! At first I thought nothing good would come out of this, but turns out it wasn't too bad. Cept for the massive blisters. I had to switch the heels for my converse" I noticed her black converse on her feet and laughed.

"We should go back in" She said after a minute.

I sighed resignedly "Yeah I guess we should"

And so we both reentered the party.

* * *

_**I'm staying myself tonight.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

AN: **Thanks to the wonderful reviewers/alerters/faviroters !!! (Too lazy to list) I didn't really like this chapter but whever!! **

**Vice Principal on the announcments: All boys please keep you pants on your natural waist. **

**Me: They have unnatural waists? **


	4. Let sleeping dogs lie

_**Who has to know? When we live such fragile lives, it's the best way to survive…**_

**_

* * *

_**

_**~~Mitchie:**_

I stretched and yawned. Today was (my) first day of summer vacation. Technically it was yesterday, but yesterday was the engagement party so today was my first day of relaxing.

"Mitch? You up?" It was Rick, from the living room, watching cartoons.

"Uhuh" I called back to him.

"Mind getting me the paper?" He called back. I could hear Aunt Trina making breakfast in the kitchen.

"You know you should really get a dog!"

"Then what would be the point of you?" He yelled back.

I rolled my eyes and pulled open the front door. I was still in my pajamas and was barefoot.

I hummed a tune to myself and walked down the steps and scooped up the newspaper. I unrolled it to search for the cartoons when something stopped me.

That something was me.

It was a picture of me and Shane. We were both sitting on the bench outside the party hall and I was looking down at my feet and Shane was looking at me. Our hands were so close, and, I gulped, it actually looked like we were in love.

Even though we weren't actually acting at that time.

I shuddered. The headlines read: Shane Grey and party dress-converse clad Mitchie Torres take a break from their busy party to catch a breath and enjoy each other. Go to page 3 for more pictures of the super cute couple!

I didn't know whether to cry or to laugh. Was the public so foolish as to believe this ridiculous charade?

"Mitchie!" I looked up to see Jake on his bike. "Wassup?"

"Huh, oh nothing" I had seen Jake ride past my house for years, but never had he stopped to ask me what was up.

"Nice ring"

I looked at my hand, like I had forgotten it was there. I had fallen asleep with it on, but it was beautiful and I was pretty sure Shane hadn't picked it out.

"Thanks" He nodded and left leaving me in a crappier mood.

"Why are we looking so grave on the second day of summer vacation?" My cousin Emmy said as she climbed up the steps looking professional as always. She was wearing a suit and had a briefcase and a mug of coffee. "I must say Mitch, I never thought you'd get married before me"

"Haha" I said sarcastically "This is ludicrous." I muttered shaking my head. She laughed and pushed her mug of coffee at me "Trust me, you need it more than I do."

I sipped the bittersweet lukewarm coffee and quivered. "Blech"

She laughed and took it back "Whatever little girl. You have a microwave don't you?"

Tess's house was beautiful. It wasn't really a house, more like a mansion on the fancy schmancy side of town. Where Shane Grey lived. Yeah, there.

I rang the door bell and her maid promptly opened. "How are you Claire?" I asked her.

"Fine" She pushed her nose in the air and left me in the foyer.

I heard Tess's loud laugh from downstairs and headed there.

I was surprised to find not only Tess but Logan too. Logan as in Shane Grey's famous rock star friend.

"Mitchie!" She shrieked jumping up.

Whoa, Tess didn't shriek often.

"Heyo Tess. Claire let me in"

She nodded and gestured to Logan "Well you know Logan right?"

Logan saluted me with two fingers.

"Yeah, hey" I said.

"Logan's band and my mom are filming some duet. I keep telling her she's too old but, what ever" Logan laughed and slapped her playfully on the arm. "So they just finished some lyrics, mom had to jet so I'm entertaining" She smiled and patted the seat next to her..

Logan had a confused look. "Yeah, me and Tess go way back. Actually Tess and all the guys go way back. I haven't seen her in like 1.5 years."

1.5 years?

"Logan you dork!" Tess laughed.

"I'm sorry to interrupt." I said backing away.

"No, it's alright!" Logan said, "Oh yeah, you and Shane looked _so sweet _on the newspaper cover" He laughed maniacally.

I groaned "Oh God. Dumbass paparazzi"

"So you were like that naturally even though you didn't know they were there?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Uh…no" I lied.

"Riiiiight" He winked.

Then there was a frenzy of ringing.

"Hmm, someone's at the door" Tess said looking towards where the door is. Claire walked towards us with two people trailing behind her.

Shane and Dave.

"Mitchie!" Dave cried. "We've been looking for you everywhere!"

I groaned "Don't I ever get a break?"

Shane just shook his head and said "This guy" He pointed at Dave "did something horrible…again"

"What now?"

"I've got three words for you. Celebrity Talk Show."

_**--Shane: **_

Mitchie was trembling. "This is live**?" **She asked for the thousandth time.

"Yes. Haven't you ever watched Guicy Jossip's talk show? They specialize in causing break-ups and drama" I told her over the All American Rejects song playing on the radio.

"So why the hell are we going to them?!"

Dave said from the drivers seat "They havethe biggest audience"

Mitchie's eyes widened and she began pinching her pointer finger with the nail of her thumb.

"Thanks Dave, _that _will settle her nerves" I rolled my eyes.

Then finally we had reached the TV studio, the song finished and Mitchie's finger was raw.

"Welcome to Guicy Jossip! And now welcome your host Saaaandraaa Collins!" I watched from the backstage TV as Sandra Collins walked out, waving and grinning. Then she sat down on a plush seat.

"And our guests! The always sweet and wonderful engaged couple Smitchie!" I rolled my eyes at the couple name.

"Come on out!"

So Mitchie and me jogged onto the set waving and grinning. I had been through this countless times and was used to it, Mitchie however was new to it. But she seemed to be faring fine.

We sat down on the coach, and faced Sandra.

Sandra was in her mid-twenties with long blonde hair and big brown eyes.

"Hey Shane! Mitchie! How you guys been?" She said cheerily.

"Amazing!" Mitchie grinned back.

"So these are some viewer questions." She said taking out an envelope. "First question, explain your relationship in two words. One for both of you" She looked at us expectantly.

"Well…" I started. "I'd say magical. Just because it is" I leaned back contently.

"And Mitchie?"

Mitchie hesitated and then said "Unpredictable" And that was it. No elaboration.

Sandra nodded and looked back down at the paper, "Oh this one is naughty!" I gulped. I never knew how to answer those types.

"Shane; are you ready to swap your purity ring for a wedding ring?"

Not too bad. I just smiled at her.

She continued to volley questions at us, which we answered pretty easily. I was beginning to think that we'd get through this when Sandra opened her big mouth "And now for a little twist."

_**~~Mitchie: **_

I had watched this show enough times to know what that meant.

Bye-bye easy questions. Hello drama.

"Please welcome the one and the only…DIANE RUNNER!" The audience went wild, Shane stiffened next to me. We were still holding hands so I gave his' a reassuring squeeze.

Our fake relationship would get through this milestone…it had to.

Diane looked as beautiful and as fake as she did the first time I met her. Her blonde hair flowed up to her hips (the product of extensions), and she was wearing a low cut dress that reached halfway down her thigh.

She walked out and waved and blew kisses at the audience before coming and sitting on the other side of Shane.

Shane slinked closer towards me.

I wanted to lean my head back and groan, I hated drama. I always tried to avoid it whenever it threatened to occur.

"Hello Di! How've you been?" Sandra welcomed.

"Brilliant Sandy!"

"You look _stunning_" Sandra gushed.

They continued like that for a while then Sandra snapped back.

"So Mitchie, have you and Sandra met?"

"Yes"

"When?"

"Last night" I tried to say it nonchalantly.

Sandra gave me an appraising look.

"So Shane, there's something we need to talk about," Diane cooed, brushing away nonexistent lint from Shane's shirt. He shivered. I tried not to think about it.

"Well Diane," He said, his voice totally steady. "If you needed to talk there's no reason to do it on live TV. A phone call would've been fine"

"Well I don't know if your…_fiancé_" She stressed the accent "would appreciate me calling up her boyfriend"

"Actually I wouldn't really mind" I said. Screw looking good on camera! I was slouched on the couch staring at the ceiling.

"Its good to know your not the jealous type Mitchie" She giggled. Wasn't I supposed to be the one saying that?

"So are we going to be talking or not?" Sandra said eagerly.

"Not" I whispered.

"Okay then Shane" Diane said facing Shane on the couch. "We broke up two months ago. Yet you claim to have been going out with Mitchie for a year and three months"

My heart threatened to burst out of me, and Shane kept blinking at her.

I turned and faced the camera.

"We'll be back after these commercial messages!" I said cheerily. The TV crew looked confused but took us off air anyways.

"Look Torres, I know your new to this but _I _call the commercial breaks" Sandra said, her nice demeanor seemed to have evaporated.

I gave her a hesitant smile and said "Sorry, need some water" I looked back at Diane and Shane and said "Are you coming?"

Surprisingly they followed be backstage.

Shane breathed in a sigh of relief.

"How much time have we got?" I asked him.

"This TV networks commercials are _reeeeally_ long" He said obviously trying to seem collected.

"Good." I looked from one to the other "Now you guys have that long to sort out your shit"

"You really know how to pick 'em Shane" Diane whispered as if I couldn't hear. I rolled my eyes.

"Where are you gonna go?" Shane asked.

"Me? I'm gonna go crash the snack table"

_**--Shane **_

"Well there's something you don't see everyday." Diane said, still following Mitchie with her eyes. "A girlfriend _willing_ to make us 'sort out our shit'" She looked at me for an explanation.

At the engagement party when I had seen her I didn't know what to feel. But now, deep down I knew I had never really gotten over her.

And that sucked.

"She's different" I said, and I wasn't lying. I looked over to Mitchie at the food table eating a pretzel and watching us. She smiled at me.

"Yes" Diane said, not really caring.

I sighed and decided, all or nothing. I could chicken out or I could get it all off my chest.

Surprisingly I opted for the second choice. "Di, I never got our problem"

She raised an ultra-sharp eyebrow.

"We were a perfect couple, and then of course you broke up with me" I took a deep breath "You know I know why you did it. The paparazzi were after me for the reason. They assumed it was my fault. I could've told them you had a…_wandering eye. _But I didn't. Cuz I loved you. Simple truth" She opened her mouth to spew out some cheap excuse but I didn't let her "And now, first chance you get you try to ruin this for me" I closed my eyes.

"I'm sorry"

I opened my eyes, caught off guard.

This was not how the bitch was supposed to ask. She wasn't talking the script, she was supposed to be an emotionless heartless jerk-ette. And yet, here she was apologizing.

"I'm sorry okay! I didn't mean for that to happen it just did… I knew people would blame it on you. You've played a bad boy so many times in movies people assume that's how you really are. And I know I was wrong. This whole thing was _wrong wrong wrong." _ She sighed and looked up at me.

I was dumbstruck.

She stepped closer, stood on tiptoes and whispered in my ears "But I also know that_ you_ were to much in love with _me _to cheat. So you haven't been going out with Mitchie for as long as you claim you have." She stepped back. "And I know you Shane, you're different with the people you've known for a long time. You and Mitchie act as if you've just met. Which I guess you have" She winked and began to walk away. "Oh and don't worry about the question. I'll fix it somehow.

"We're going back on air!" Someone called and we rushed back to our seats.

_**~~Mitchie: **_

The air seemed less heavy when we returned to our seats. I looked between Diane and Shane who seemed to have smoothed things out.

"All good" She whispered to Shane.

"Lets hope"

"So we're back!" Sandra said into the camera. "Now will you answer the question that Diane put forward"

"Wait" Diane said.

We all turned to her. "I would like to nullify the question."

Sandra laughed hesitantly "What, I'm not sure what your saying!"

Diane leaned forward, "I would like to take back my question"

"You cant just 'take it back'!" Sandra teetered; the show wasn't running her way at all.

"Wanna bet?"

Sandra seemed to have decided that it was not wise to argue with her so she said "Well then will you explain why?"

"Of course!" She smiled. "I had some time to mull over my question while I was eating the amazing caviar in the back." She laughed slightly "And I know Shane, we've known each other for such a long time. And the thing about Shane" She giggled. "Is when he means he's been _going out _with someone for however long he means he's _known _them for that long" She leaned back, content with her answer. "He did the same with me" She raised a hand, like she was taking an oath.

The lie wasn't too convincing because Sandra simply said "Uh-huh…"

"Well then lets go onto the next question!" She said jumping back in.

I knew it wasn't the last we'd here from this subject, everyone would notice now all the loopholes in our story.

* * *

_**Those thoughts I cant deny, These sleeping dogs wont lie.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**AN:**__** Well that took a while. Well I have a good reason! I have SOO many state exams now. And then I'll have regents exams and then… UGH!! Yeah well Sorry for the late update! Please Review!! So if this chapter seems kinda low quality to you blame it on the exams!! (haha) I just threw this together. =)**_

_**Thanks to everyone who took the time to read this story, review, story alert, favorited this story. You guys make my day!! **_

_**Thanks to Sidra for keeping me away from dumbass clichés. =D ILY!! **_


	5. Its crazy

_**I N T E R L U D E**_

(heyooo this is a break from the main story, cuz I don't have much time now!!!! Lol so just a small intermission interlude =])

* * *

_**Look look, this night, its brimming with madness, Slowly slowly a story will be made.**_

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tired? No. Exhausted? No. Fatigued? Yes.

That was Caitlin as she trudged home from school that day. It was five o'clock and she had just spent an hour at soccer practice on her school's fields.

Her head was pounding and her hair was still damp from the shower.

She was aware of a car slowing down near her and she saw a black Ferrari on the road. She sighed, just what her life was missing. A stalker.

Seriously, in between juggling soccer practices, volunteer work and pretending to be a future bridesmaid there was hardly time to rest.

And now there was this car.

The car reached a full stop and the window was rolled down.

"Oi" A guy's voice said from the car. She looked and saw Nate White. "Your Mitchie's friend right?"

She nodded "Your Shane's friend. The one from Public Alias."

"Yup." There was an awkward silence. "You look like your gonna fall down any second now"

Caitlin let a weary smile "I might"

"You wanna ride"

Caitlin knew the whole, no riding with strangers rule but he wasn't technically a stranger and she was bloody _exhausted. _

So she got into the car "Wow." She grinned "I like this car!"

Nate laughed, "I thought you would"

"So how's Mitchie, Tess" He said, just trying to make small talk.

"Tess is good. Mitchie…" Caitlin trailed off. "Take a right here"

Nate did and then turned to her again "What about Mitchie?"

Caitlin sighed "She's caught up in this retarded thing and she's too much of a good person to back out"

Nate looked at her "Same for Shane"

"What do you _mean_ 'same for Shane?'" Caitlin said a little too loudly. "It wouldn't have mattered if Shane wasn't Shane!"

"Huh?" Nate scratched at his head "He was just trying to be nice! He gave her the ring she dropped!"

"Who asked him to do that? As a celebrity he should think of what his actions will do!" She snapped. "Left here"

He turned and then said "Well _Mitchie _shouldn't have dropped the dumb ring! And she shouldn't have taken it from him and she shouldn't given him a ride on her bike which just made the whole thing worse!"

They were both being unreasonable and were taking it worse then the _actual people involved. _

"This is it" Caitlin said, panting from the fight.

She turned to him "Uh…thanks"

He nodded "Yeah"

They might've laughed. But they both had too much pride for that.

Jason loved the scenery. He came to this park a lot when he was young and it was good to come back. Not a lot of kids came here, which was why it was so peaceful. There were mostly older people.

He was playing his guitar on a park bench and occasionally people would throw money into hi guitar case. It was pretty funny considering he was actually very rich. But he liked using the money for pizza and ice cream.

He played another song, this one was slower and sadder.

Someone threw a five-dollar bill into the guitar case. He smiled.

"Don't play that one"

He looked up. Not many people stopped to talk. Which was sad.

It was a pretty girl, with long black hair. She looked familiar.

She sat down next to him. "Hey"

"Hello"

"You're Jason right?"

He nodded.

"I'm Ella. Mitchie's friend"

"Oh!" He grinned "I thought I recognized you!"

She smiled widely. "Okay. Now play a happy song"

"Alright" He began strumming an upbeat tune.

"Better!" She exclaimed. He laughed, company was fun.

"So…" Jason wasn't accustomed to awkward silences. "Pirates or Ninjas"

Ella's eyebrows scrunched together "Its tempting to say pirates cuz of Johnny Depp. But it's mandatory to say Ninja's because of Naruto" She laughed and he laughed too.

"I like pirates" He said bringing the song to a slow end. "But not because of Johnny Depp"

Then a passerby dropped a ten dollar bill into the guitar case and Jason smiled appreciatively at them.

"Ella?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna get some pizza?"

"Sure!"

Tess stifled a giggle. She hadn't done this since she was twelve. She pulled her fedora hat down over her eyes. She also had nerd glasses on.

She was crouched in the middle of the clothes racks in the boy's section of Wal-Mart, trying not to breath too loud.

How to get kicked out of Wal-Mart # 10: Hide in the clothes rack and….

When Tess saw the conversed feet on the floor and some shirts moving around she knew it was her chance. She was too giddy with excitement to recognize the converse.

So she jumped out in time to hear the boy gasp and she hopped in the air "_PICK ME PICK ME!" _She screamed.

And in the middle of all the jumping, her fedora hat fell, and her glasses slipped off her face and then when her feet landed back on the floor she was face to face with.

Logan.

Of course.

He grinned wickedly at her. "Okay!" He beamed and before she knew what was happening he had grabbed her by the waist and had thrown her over his shoulders.

"What the--! Logan let me go! I know you mom's number!" She screeched.

"My dear Tess do you know how long I've been waiting for you to tell me to pick you?" He chuckled and Tess blushed. And was glad that Logan couldn't see.

He walked to the nearest Wal-Mart employee who had an incredulous look on her face and asked

"How much does this cost?" He hiked a thumb at an unhappy Tess and gave the employee his most dazzling smile.

He was a superstar after all.

The young employee batted her eyelashes "A date"

Logan gasped overdramatically and placed Tess gently on the floor. She crossed her arms over he chest, she was actually kind of mad at the flirtatious worker but its not like either of them knew that.

"Here that Tess? Looks like we gotta go on a date" He sighed "So troublesome!"

Tess felt a weird urge to scream and or eat M&Ms. (M&Ms=Happiness food)

Instead she resulted to pulling out her list of _How to get kicked out of Walmart _and said "Lets get started."

* * *

_**How many stars have descended on the ground today?**_

_**

* * *

**_

**AN: This was just a small interlude. Not really apart of the real story. Just thought it would be interesting and since I really had no time this week for a full chapter. =) but the next one will be good! I hope! So please review. =)**

_**Zebra: (dancing with a broken broomstick) Ahoo waa hoo wa hoo waa! **_

_**Manabee: Wtf are you doing? You look like a hobo! **_

_**Sidra: Stop disgracing the hobos!**_

_**=) heheh I lubb you Zebra. **_


	6. Something's happening

_**You came close, you smiled like this, you don't even know, all the dreams you've shown me.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**~~Mitchie**_

I crossed my legs and leaned forward. Caitlin, Tess and I were all sleeping over at Ella's house. She lived with her dad and while he was away on a business trip we decided to seize the opportunity and have a slumber party.

"Tess, dish" Caitlin said simply, we were zeroing in on Tess who was undoubtedly acting different since a few days ago.

Tess, never one to be forced, snapped "Why don't _you _two dish?" She scowled at Ella and Caitlin. "And maybe _you" _She said to me.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Ella said but she obviously did, because she giggled and began outlining the bananas on her pink pajama pants.

Tess rolled her eyes "Yes, you do!" She pointed at Ella. "That same day when I called you, you picked up and were laughing with a _manly _voice on the other line! And you had to get off fast!"

"Soooo?" Ella teetered "Maybe it was my dad!"

"Doubt it"

"Okay" Ella finally cracked. "It was Jason"

Tess's jaw dropped "What the _french toast!_" She exclaimed "Jason….Jason Green?" I could see the shock in her eyes.

"Yeah"

"Why were you with him?" Caitlin asked. She was laying down on the floor, flipping through a _Shonen Jump _magazine.

"I ran into him in the park, and he asked me if I wanted pizza, is all" She turned pink.

"That's probably not all" Tess grumbled.

"How about Cait?" I asked from Ella's window seat.

"What about me!" She yelled from the floor.

"Well when I went to drop off your headphones, you were in a supremely pissed mood" I stated.

"Well…" She looked at each of us "I was walking home from soccer practice, and I was dead tired. And then I saw Nate…White. And he offered me a ride." She examined her nails "Then we sorta fought in the car"

We all groaned, Caitlin was always quick to fight.

"Over what?" Ella asked.

"You" She said looking at me.

"What?" I almost chocked on my Pepsi, which would have stained my favorite purple PJs.

"We fought about you and Shane. Which reminds me its your turn Mitch"

I glanced up "I have nothing to dish about. My 'romance' is so public go read a tabloid"

Tess chuckled "We wanna know what happened with Diane on Guicy Jossip"

I gulped. "Nothing"

"Something did. Because after you called a break Diane took back her question and made some weak lie."

I sighed "Nothing really. I don't actually know what happened. I just dragged Shane and Diane together and told them to work it out." I smiled "And then I attacked the food table"

Ella lol'd.

Caitlin contemplated.

Tess sighed.

"Mitch, you are too good." She shook her head. "Shane is better off without Diane. And vice-versa"

I looked up at her.

"I used to have a crush on Shane okay! And Diane was my best friend, and then she started going out with him even though she knew and they were both my friends so they would both come to me when they had problems. Which was a lot." She shook her head "Long story short, its good he has you now"

I arched an eyebrow "He doesn't really have me"

She waved it away "Yet"

"Tessy honey." Caitlin smiled evilly "You must dish yet again!"

"Whaa?" Tess asked.

"I know something happened. When I saw you yesterday you were all hyper and dreamy and stuff" Nice way to put it.

Tess had a resigned look on her face and smoothed her green and blue pajamas. "Me and Logan…. Went on a date"

We screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL NO FREAKING WAY" Ella jumped up excitedly and began happy dancing.

I knew it was coming.

"How?"

She told us the hilarious Wal-Mart story and we all cracked up and lay on the floor, until we fell asleep.

Just like that. Without blankets or pillows or mattresses. We even had the lights on till Caitlin reached out and switched it off with her foot.

I woke up with an urge for water. I stood up and yawned. Tess was sleeping like a movie star, straight and not taking up to much space. Ella was curled up in a ball smiling in her dreams and Caitlin was sprawled on the floor, her red sweat pants looking neon. I smiled and thought that the bad things were all okay if I had people like them to laugh with.

_**---Shane**_

"Man the party's gonna be _tight_" Eddy said into the phone.

"Yeah! I cant wait!" I said back to him.

"I don't know man, my parties aren't really for _married _people" He said mockingly.

"Well I'm not married yet." I shot back.

"Alright, you can come." He laughed "but you gotta bring the lady."

He hung up and I stared at the phone. Why was everyone bringing her into this? WE WERENT EVEN MARRIED YET.

And we wouldn't ever be anyways.

I took a deep breath and dialed her number.

"Hello?" A groggy voice answered. I looked at the clock. It was 11 in the morning.

"Mitchie?"

"Wrong" The person on the other line yawned, "It's Tess"

"Why do you have Mitchie's cell?" I asked.

"I don't. Mitchie's downstairs making some mess in the kitchen and Caitlin's foot is in my spleen and it h_uuuuuur_ts" She said.

"Tess, I'm virtually throwing water at you"

"Shut up."

The line was quiet; I thought she hung up till I heard _her _voice "WAKE UP YOU BOZOS!" And another voice giggled. "Yeah! Me and Mitch whipped us some nice breakfast!"

My stomach growled. "ITS LUNCH TIME!" I screamed into the phone. Hoping someone would hear me.

"Oi Tess. Who's on my phone?"

Tess grumbled "Shane"

"Hello?" It was Mitchie.

"Yo, you realize its lunch"

"Not when you just woke up." She laughed. "You want some?"

"Hmm…actually I called to ask you something."

Someone in her background let out a little scream "OMG CAITLIN THAT PILLOW IS _SO _HARD!"

"Gotta go!" Mitchie said "Just come to this address and tell me whatever" She said then she recited an address, which I scrambled to write down.

When I hung up, I felt like I'd just stepped out of a storm.

I was actually here. The house was an elegant Victorian house. I rang the doorbell and heard it reverberate throughout the house.

The door swung open and I saw a petite Filipino girl I recognized as Ella. She smiled sweetly at me and then yelled back into the house "MITCHIE YOUR MAN IS HERE!"

To which Mitchie replied "JUST TELL ORLANDO TO WAIT!" followed by an eruption of giggles.

I was in unfamiliar turf.

I walked into the house and saw the girls seated around the dining table. Mitchie patted the seat next to her. "Your no Orlando Bloom, but whatever" She smirked.

I sat next to her and looked at the food on the table.

There was a collection of different cereal boxes, toast and Mitchie had a cup of steaming something in front of her.

"Help yourself" She said.

I nodded at her cup "Coffee?"

"Nope. Its tea." She grinned widely. I laughed and took some toast.

Everyone was staring at us.

"What?" Mitchie asked.

"You guys are so cute!" Ella exclaimed.

Mitchie turned red and said, "I'm just naturally hospitable"

"So uh Tess. Did Logan tell you about Eddy's party at Idlewood?" I asked, changing the subject.

She nodded "Yeah, we're gonna go"

I raised an eyebrow "Together?"

She scowled at me "we always go to all parties together"

"But…as a date? Because I heard that at Walmart…"

The girls started laughing and Tess turned red "He told you? I'm gonna murder him!"

"Why? You told them"

Got her.

Tess smiled evilly "So are you and Mitchie gonna go?"

Mitchie chocked on her tea.

"Well" I said taking a deep breath and gulping some orange juice. "EddysaidIcouldonlygoifIbroughtMitchieandsowillyoucomewithme?" I said all in one breath.

Mitchie looked confused. "Repeat please"

I took another breath and repeated slowly "Eddy said I could only go if I brought Mitchie, and so will you come with me?"

She blinked "Um. Tess will be their right?"

Tess nodded.

"Okay I guess"

"Thank you so much!"

"So when is this party?" She asked sipping her tea.

"At six"

She almost did a spit take.

_**~~Mitchie**_

After eating, Shane left and we filed into Ella's basement.

I sank into a purple beanbag chair and let out an exasperated breath. This was getting on my nerves.

"Tess. What do people where to these parties?"

"The grinders where the shortest dresses possible, as do the hookers and the recently dumped." She gestured at the foosball table and we all began playing. "But people like us, we wear normal clothes. Jeans, converse, shirts."

I breathed a sigh of relief "Good. The next thing I needed was to have to wear a dress again"

Caitlin exhaled noisily "This sucks"

"Hmm?" I asked hitting the ball into the goal.

"I don't know, I feel so bad for you. You have to work for your brother's wedding and now pretend for your own with a guy you don't even like!" She said passionately.

"Actually, Shane's not too bad"

The game stopped. They stared at me.

"What? Its not like I like him!" I scoffed "That would seriously screw everything"

They blinked.

"I'm serious! I'm just as good an actor as I am a director."

"Whatever you say Mitchie" Ella sing-songed. "Now isn't it summer? So why are we cooped up in here!? I hear the trampoline calling our names!"

_**--Shane: **_

At 5:45 when I drove up to Mitchie's house she was sitting on her front porch with her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. She was staring off into the sky.

She looked kind of cute actually. She was wearing skinny jeans and a purple t-shirt and purple converse, as far as I could tell.

I honked the horn and she looked up, saw me and jogged to the car.

"Hey Shane" She said climbing into the car.

I nodded at her and began driving towards Idlewood.

Idlewood was the one place where most of us young stars were allowed. Technically I would be allowed in the other clubs next week when I turned 18. But for now there was Idlewood.

The name Idlewood ironically came from Anne of Green Gables. It was a hilarious joke really.

"Whoa! Cool place!" Mitchie exclaimed leaning forward trying to get a better view.

"Wait till we get inside."

When we finally did get inside I breathed in the familiar smells of Idlewood. Smells like spiked coke (which had a distinctive smell), Elmer's glue (you can get high on it), perfume and pizza.

"Wow" Mitchie said looking around the crowded area. The speakers were pumping a loud remix of the Black Eyed Peas _Boom Boom Pow, _many people were on the dance floor, and some guys and (confident) girls were crowded around the snacks.

"So now what?" She asked over the music, she was looking around with something like fear in her eyes.

"You alright?" I asked bumping her lightly with my shoulder.

She nodded "Shane?"

"Yeah"

"You better not leave me"

My eyebrows knitted together "What?"

"Until I find Tess. Don't leave. I don't know anyone here." She looked with wide eyes as two guys started hooting and running around after each other.

I nodded. "Yeah alright, now come on lets find Eddy"

~~_**Mitchie: **_

"Shane! You made it!" A lazy looking boy leaning against the wall said when he saw us.

"Hey Ed how are you man?" He asked, bumping fists with him.

"I'm good, I'm good." He reassured "And you my man? I leave you alone for a couple months and you go off and get yourself engaged. Not cool man" He laughed. "Now where's the girl. You better have brought her"

I coughed. Did he not see me?

When he looked at me his eyes widened "Why hell-loo" He stepped closer and took my hand "Eduardo Walker at your service" He kissed my hands, I resisted the urge to cringe.

"Uh hi" I said trying, unsuccessfully, to get my hand back.

"So" He stoked my hand "Like the party? Like my buddy over here?" He gestured at an awkward looking Shane. "If you don't… arrangements can be made"

What kinda friends does Shane have!?

"I'll pass" I faked a smile and pulled my hands back.

Shane chuckled and pulled me away from his creep friend.

"You friend's weird" I said simply.

He shrugged "What can I do?" He laughed.

"Get better friends" I mumbled but he didn't seem to hear me because there were about three girls closing in on us.

They were the grinder types Tess had told me about.

"Hey Shane! Haven't seen you around in a while!"

I rolled my eyes. Here come the flirts. I wondered if it would be weird to stop them. To everyone else I had a legitimate reason to be mad, but to him I didn't.

This whole thing pissed me off.

I plopped myself down on a nearby chair and started fiddling with my phone. I was just about to start a mental rant about my cluttered work schedule when my ears picked something up. I glanced at Shane and his entourage from the corner of my eye.

"Ooh!" One girl whispered, "Is that your fiancée?" She giggled.

"Mhmm" Shane said. He was eating a donut they had given him.

"She doesn't seem like your type!" Another exclaimed.

"Really?" Shane said not seeming interested.

"Yeah" One leaned closer to him. "She's kind of plain! Where'd you pick her up? And what's she doing? What's that in her hand?"

Shane laughed "I don't even know. Maybe a cell phone."

"That dinosaur?!"

I scoffed and glanced down at my cell phone, I wasn't good with electronics. So I had stuck with a plain old jane Motorola Razor. It wasn't even _that _old.

Still the fact that Shane enjoyed being a bitch was surprising and kind of hurtful.

"Oh but we must remember" One said in a mock grave voice. "That she is not from the same side of the tracks as us." She said solemnly.

"Yeah that's it!" The first girl cryed "She's like a…peasant"

That's it. I jumped up from my seat and saw the group look over at me.

"Where are you going?" Shane asked.

"To go jump off a cliff. See you on the other side" I said to him, walking away.

"She's weird"

I was fuming and Tess wasn't picking up her phone. I headed towards the food table and took a Pepsi.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't see the person in front of me when I walked in to him. Nearly spilling my Pepsi.

I teetered off balance and the dude steadied me. "Whoa, who you trying to ram over!"

I was about to reply when I looked up and saw he was joking. He was also kind of hot. Tanned skin, dark hair curling at the nape of his neck and brown eyes with long lashes.

"Sorry." I said,

"Ali! There you are!" Someone said throwing an arm around him. He looked confused till he saw Diane.

Diane.

She looked different. First was her hair. It wasn't blonde blonde any more. It was more of a dirty honey blonde. I took it as her natural hair color. And her eyes weren't blue either, they were gray.

"Diane?" Me and Ali chocked at the same time.

"Oh Mitchie…hey" She said looking me up and down. "So you two know each other?" She asked looking from me to Ali.

"No" I replied.

"Oh really! Well Ali this is Mitchie Torres, Shane's fiancée. And Mitchie this is Ali Eshan." She grinned "He and his cousin are a new music group. They do bhangra music" She smiled at him. He shakily smiled back. "They're really good. You should check it out some time."

"Cool" I said "You guys have a name?"

Ali opened his mouth to say something but Diane beat him to it "Yup! Its Deewanagi, it means…chaos, madness, craziness."

Then there was a great amount of mike feedback and we all covered our ears. "Sorry about that dudes!" Someone with a British accent said "Now where the hell is Ali! Ali come on we got the Mentos and the diet coke!"

Ali perked up "Oops that's my cue." He said apologetically "I'm over here Jay don't start without me!" He called running to the other guy.

"That was his cousin" Diane said wistfully looking after Ali.

"Diane what do you think they're doing with the diet coke and the mentos?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know. Something awesome" She said trailing away.

As I was yet again left alone I wondered what explosion would commence.

_**--**__**Shane:**_

"Oh Shane lets dance!" Angie, the girl clinging to my right arm said.

"Yeah Shane!" The rest of them chorused.

The DJ had started playing slow songs now, and most of the people on the dance floor were couples.

"Shane Grey. You bastard" Someone said poking me in the back. I turned my head and saw Eddy looking at me with disdain "You're not dancing with them. You go find Mitchie and dance with _her. _Or I swear _I _will."

Most of the girls around me started slinking off. I didn't want Eddy dancing with Mitchie. And I'm pretty sure she didn't want to dance with him either.

"Fine fine." I said getting up "Stop being such a mother" I muttered.

I looked around but couldn't see Mitchie anywhere. There was no Logan or Tess.

Two guys ran past me and stopped and turned around when they saw me. "Yo Shane!" They called together. It was Ali and Jay. "Hey" I said to them. Ali was holding three bottles of diet coke and Jay had his arms filled with packets of mentos. "Wanna come see our explosion?" Jay said loudly.

"I wish! I have to find Mitchie, my fiancée. Seen her?"

They grinned at each other "Yeah she's outside waiting for our little show!" They said turning back around and running up the fire escape to the roof. I followed them and saw Mitchie sitting on the railing conversing with Diane.

"Mitchie! I've been looking everywhere for you!" I said, which was technically lying.

"Apparently not everywhere" She said, not looking at me.

"Come on lets go downstairs"

"No I'm good" She said. _Still _not looking at me.

I gave up and sat down next to her. "Where's Tess and Logan?" I asked finally.

She handed me her cell phone. And I read the screen it was a text from Tess.

_**Hey Mitch. Sorry me & Logan aren't gonna make it 2 the party. But im sure ur doing fine since your with Shane . =) Sorry again! Luv Tess. **_

"Oh" I said lamely.

"Yeah"

"Alright! We're starting!" Ali yelled. They had five (previously expired, they had told me) diet coke bottles on the floor. Diane was holding a movie camera as the plonked mentos into each one.

The coke went shooting into the air and the two cousins ran fast so they didn't get sprayed.

It was a hilariously beautiful sight.

After it was over me and Mitchie made our way downstairs. Eddy caught sight of us and pointed to the dance floor which was full of slowly swaying couples. "We're supposed to dance now"

Mitchie raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. We started dancing.

"This is nice I gu—OW!" I yelped as Mitchie stepped hard on my foot.

"Oh sorry" She said sweetly "I'm not that good of a dancer."

"Its alri—OUCH!" She had done it again.

Something told me at the end of this night I'd have not only a headache, but sore feet too.

_**~~Mitchie**_:

The brief pain on his face was enough to put me in a good mood.

After dancing we decided to leave and Shane limped back to the car. Now I felt slightly guilty.

I beat him to the driver's side door and told him sternly "I've injured your feet. The least I can do is drive"

He tried to argue but I wouldn't budge. I began driving focusing on the road and _not _on the movie star sitting next to me.

The movie star who was staring at me.

"What!?" I snapped when we reached a red light.

"I'm sorry" He said looking at his hands.

"Why?" I said bitterly.

"For being a man-bitch"

I laughed. "You could say that"

He laughed too "I really feel bad though. Those girls are just dumb okay?"

"I know that. I didn't know you did"

It was silent in the car.

"Damn my feet hurt"

"That's what you get!" I laughed.

"Thou art cruel!" He moaned.

I rolled my eyes. "Tell me about it"

"I never got around to asking," He said picking at the car seat. "Why do you want to meet directors so bad?"

I took a deep breath "I like making stories. And I like movies. I want to be a director. But not of some crappy chick flick where you can guess how the movie ends before it begins. I want to make good quality movies"

"Oh" He looked contemplating "I wish I could act in some better films. I'm usually the bad-ass popular guy who gets turned good because of an unpopular girl. Or the main guy's stoner best friend. It's annoying. Before I used to make good movies, now I feel like I'm in a rut"

I chortled, "If I become a movie director. I'll give you a role in my movie. Deal?"

He took my hand and looked in my eyes "Deal."

My stomach gave a little flip.

Maybe I ate too many nachos….

* * *

_**Now my heart…is neither awake nor asleep. What should I do? Something is happening.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**AN: **_**Wow randomness. =_= seriously this chapter was pure craziness. But I kind of liked it. =D I liked the sleepover and the tea and stuff…. **

And so yet again I introduce 2 new characters: Ali and Jay. =_= they were supposed to be modeled off these guys I know but they turned out cooler. LMAO.

***** if you don't know what bhangra is then crawl out from under that rock fool!! Lol JK. Bhangra is like Punjabi hip hop. =_= smh. Just put Imran Khan into youtube. It's a different language but hey! It sounds cool.**

**And I don't know why but it felt really important for me to put in what color pajamas they wear. (??) **

**Me: (trying to make french fries) How much oil do I put in?**

**Sister: As much oil in Demi Lovato's hair. **

**Me: (look at the container) I don't think I have that much. **

**THANKS TO THE READERS! AND SIDRA!! AND MAYA! ILYY!!!! 3 REVIEW!**


	7. What it is

_**AN: This chap will be mostly Mitchie POV**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**If it hurts this much, then it must be love. And it's a lottery… I cant wait to draw your name.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**~~Mitchie:**_

I let out a big yawn as I dropped onto the couch in the living room.

"Wow, you're up early today!" My brother said sarcastically. I narrowed my eyes at him and he laughed, throwing a pillow at him. He laughed again and threw the pillow back. Pretty soon we were throwing the pillow in uniformity, not saying anything.

"Have you two nothing better to do?" Emmy, my cousin said placing her bag on the coffee table. She had just arrived.

"No" We both answered in unison.

"Well now you do" she said handing me a leaf of paper "The wedding is at the end of the month and these are all the people who haven't RSVP'd or responded to the invites"

I rolled my eyes "Rick they're avoiding you!" He threw the pillow in my face.

"So anyways, I want you to call them and ask about it" She started rummaging through her bag and handed Rick a pamphlet "I know we agreed to having the reception in the _Foyer _but after Mitchie's engagement party" I glared at her "I thought we should have it where she did. What was the name?"

"Antaria" I said.

"Right" She handed him the pamphlet "It might be a little late to relocate but maybe we can have the after party there."

"What after party!" I exclaimed.

Rick sighed "Jane's parents said that in their family it's traditional for the men's side to throw a party after the wedding."

I grumbled "Stupid traditions"

"So where's Aunty?" Emmy asked jumping from the couch.

"Kitchen" Rick answered without looking up.

After she left I got the home phone and called the first number.

"Hello is Jeffery there?" I asked.

Rick perked up. "Jeffery? Jeffery Malone from college?"

I nodded and began interrogating the poor guy about why he wasn't coming to Rick's wedding.

"Uh-oh" Emmy said reentering the living room.

"What?" I asked while dialing a number.

"I went to go get something from my car… and look" She threw me the newspaper. I sighed, knowing it would be something about my fake relationship.

It was.

On the cover was a photo taken from the party. Shane was sitting with the three bimbos flirting with him and you could see me sitting their in the corner playing with my phone looking depressed. The covers blared the words _**Has Shane Grey Moved on? **_Another caption read _**Controversy surrounds Hollywood's favorite young couple. **_

_**--Shane:**_

"This plan is going brilliantly" Dave grinned so widely I could see all his gleaming white teeth.

"Uhuh"

"We should really keep it up!" He continued, not aware of my boredom "Your fan base has increased! Apparently people like the new 'softer' side of you."

"Does that mean I can pig out?" I asked, irrelevantly.

"What? No. Just because they like your softer _emotional _side doesn't mean they want you to switch your abs for flab."

"Bummer" I breathed "Can I go now?"

"Yes I suppose so" Dave said exasperatedly. "But you and Mitchie have a photo shoot tomorrow at four so call her for me?"

I nodded and rushed out of the room, thanking God Dave didn't seem to have seen today's tabloid.

_**~~Mitchie:**_

This felt so good! I was pumping my frustrations out as only riding a bike could do. I felt the wind whip my hair around, as I followed no precise route.

"Mitchie!" Someone called my name. I didn't stop. I wasn't in the mood for people. Truthfully the article and the picture had bummed me. Not that I cared but because it made _him _look bad, and it made me look stupid for being with him.

I reached a busy street and was waiting for the cars to clear before I crossed the street when I heard a bike approaching. The rider stopped and smiled at me "Hey Mitchie"

I felt my breath hitch in my throat.

Jake.

"H-hi" I said back, giving him a shaky wave.

He laughed, "So what's up?"

I shrugged "Same old same old"

He nodded and then leaned closer to me "I saw…the newspaper article about Shane's infidelity. I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

I was about to tell him to screw off. That putting a label on it, something like infidelity was retarded. But of course I didn't tell him that, because he was Jake. Jake with the golden hair and the shining eyes and a smile that could make my heart beat faster then anything.

But I did say something. Which was surprising. "Yeah of course I'm okay. And its not 'infidelity'" I put air quotations around the word. "He was just talking to some friends. I don't mind." I shrugged again and started pedaling as the cars had cleared.

He followed me. "Oi Mitchie!" I turned around and stopped my bike when I reached the other sidewalk.

I waited for him to reach me. "Sorry. I didn't mean to accuse him like that." He said rubbing the back of his neck. "Say, do you want to go for a ride?"

I looked at him and just when I was about to make up some excuse keeping me from imminent embarrassment… I was saved by the bell. Well more like saved by the _ring _because my phone decided to belt out The Beatle's _All You Need Is Love_ right then. I gave Jake an apologetic smile and flipped open my phone.

"Hello?"

"Mitchie?"

"Yeah who are you?"

"Shane."

"Oh"

Jake mouthed the words 'Who is it?' personally I didn't think it was much of his business but I still mouthed 'Shane Grey'. He nodded as if he figured and turned away.

"So what do you want?" I asked seeming a little bitter.

"Are you mad?" He asked tentatively.

"Course not. None of its real anyways." I pointed out.

"True" There was a pause "Tomorrow, Dave decided to clear this all up we need to do another interview—"

I cut him off. "OH NO! Not another one of those!" I exclaimed.

"It's not LIVE and its written. For a magazine. And there will be a photo shoot… so you'll get to try on new clothes I guess." Shane said obviously trying to appeal to me.

"So?"

He sighed, "Well be there okay?"

"Not like I have a choice"

"Thatta girl!" He laughed. I smiled "Hey so I thought me, you and Jason could go get some pizza. He's been begging me to get him some all day." I could practically see him roll his eyes.

I looked at Jake. Who was looking at me expectantly as if asking "Well?"

I heaved a sigh "Sorry Shane. I've got plans"

"Oh well that alright… I guess" I would like to think that he sounded a little depressed.

But maybe it was just me.

Jake stood there gaping at me.

"What?" I asked. Stuffing my phone in my pocket.

"You blew off Shane Grey for me?" He asked incredulously.

"Yeah I wasn't really in the mood for pizza" I said before pushing off and rolling down the street.

_**--Shane:**_

"Shaaane!" Jason said waving his hands in front of me.

"What!" I snapped.

"Why are you so glum?" He wiggled his eyebrows "Is it because Mitchie rejected you"

"No! And she didn't reject me. She had plans" Plans. Plans. What plans?

"So then…?"

"Its these stupid paparazzi!" I said gesturing out the window where three paparazzi were snapping our pictures "Next thing you know they're gonna be writing a story about how you and _me _were on a date" I shuddered.

Jason laughed "Ew! So did you see Ella?" He asked eagerly.

Now it was my turn to be obnoxious. "Why? You got a crush on her?"

His eyebrows knitted together "Maybe"

I almost chocked on my garlic knot. "What?" I sputtered.

"I don't know" He admitted. "She's cool! But what do I know?"

Not a lot.

"And the worst part is" He said leaning forward "We ate pizza together and had ice cream. But I forgot to get her number" He slapped his forehead.

I laughed, "Alright buddy. I'll get it"

_**~~Mitchie:**_

The next day bright and early I felt hungry, which was natural. But I felt hungry for _ice cream. _As in ice cream for breakfast.

So I got up threw an explanation to my brother and headed out. My thighs were sore from all the biking I did yesterday so I walked to the nearest ice cream parlor and waited in the surprisingly long line. Maybe I woke up later then I thought.

Finally it was my turn. "Um… give me a bowl. With three scoops, butter pecan, cookie dough, and chocolate… with sprinkles." I smiled at the weary teenager behind the counter and waited for my order.

The teenager finally slid my order across the table "That would be $7.50" That was a lot of money to pay for some ice cream. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my wad of singles.

"One…two…three" I counted. The teenage grunted, telling me to hurry up.

"Here I got her." Someone said from behind. I saw a hand stretch out and hand the cashier a 10-dollar bill and his eyes widen. I let my eyes trail up the arm till I met a face.

The face.

Shane's face.

I scowled "You don't have to pay for me"

He shrugged "The dude looked like he was going to strangle you if you took any longer"

I gave him a look and walked over to a table.

He sat down across from me "Are you mad?"

I looked up at him "Why are you here?"

He shrugged "What flavors did you get?"

"Butter pecan, cookie dough and chocolate" I listed "Now answer the question"

He took the spoon from me and took a bite of the butter pecan. "My favorite"

I looked at him expectantly. "Okay, to apologize properly for being a jerk at the party"

"Okay, so are you apologizing for me or for the benefit of those paparazzi there?" I hitched a thumb behind me where two men without ice cream but with notepads and cameras were sitting.

"For you of course" It was funny because he actually looked sincere.

"Uhuh" I said taking the spoon back and scooping up a bit of all three flavors.

Then a weird pain hit me near my lower stomach. It was excruciating but passed quickly and like nothing I had ever felt before.

I realized I was wincing and relaxed my face.

"Are you okay?" Shane's face was etched with worry.

I nodded not wanting to say anything and took another bite of ice cream.

He looked wistfully at my bowl. I sighed got up and walked back to the cashier. "One more bowl please. Three scoops; all butter pecan"

I got the order and pushed it at Shane.

"You're forgiven" I said nonchalantly "but only for your extraordinary taste in ice cream"

_**--Shane:**_

I was supremely pissed. Mitchie was supposed to be over at my house. We had to arrive for the interview and photo shoot together. But she was already fifteen minutes late and had not even called!

I dialed her number for the fifth time and again it rang before going to voicemail.

I was about to dial again when my phone rang. I jumped and looked at caller I.D. It was Mitchie.

"Hello Mitchie? Where the hell are you?"

"Its not Mitchie. Its Tess."

"WHY IS IT EVERYTIME I CALL HER YOU PICK UP?" I said loudly into the phone.

"Don't scream"

"Sorry"

"Mitchie wanted me to call to tell you that she cant make it" She was about to say more but I cut her off.

"What do you mean she cant make it? She should have told me before! So unreliable!"

I could hear the anger in Tess's voice as she snapped "Yeah well she _expected _to be going! And the last thing she said before she blacked out was to tell you and apologize"

"What? Blacked out?"

"Yes Shane" Tess said tiredly "Mitchie's at the hospital"

* * *

_**You can make your own decisions, you can make your own mistakes.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_AN:_ Sorry for the late update. =( I've been really wrapped up. I would type a paragraph then run around the house in pain because of my stupid fingers which are either fractured or sprained or whatever. And because I lost someone =(**

**Yes, so this chapter is dedicated to the best unrelated uncle ever. And to memories. And to the American Medical system. The hospitals, the doctors, the EMS.**

**And I hope the Indian medical system can improve goddamnit!**

**Sorry for the rant -___- please review.**


	8. Feet

AN: Hey people. Here's your fluff chapter. =D

* * *

_**I was trying to fly but I couldn't find wings. You came along and you changed everything.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**-Shane:**_

The panic that flew through me was ridiculous.

"What? Which hospital?" I asked Tess

"Shane I don't think—" I cut her off "What hospital?" I repeated.

"John F Kennedy hospital" She said.

I hung up the phone and headed out into my car rushing to the hospital.

I ran up to the receptionist "Which room is Mitchie Torres in?" I panted.

She raised her eyebrows and told me the number.

I tapped my foot impatiently in the elevator waiting for it to reach my floor. When it did I hurried out and saw in a nearby waiting area a familiar looking lady. "Hello?" I asked tapping her shoulder. She turned around and smiled at me. She was a pretty lady, young and fit. With black curly hair and gray eyes. "Shane?" I nodded.

"And you are?" I asked.

"Jane. Mitchie's brothers fiancée" She said shaking my hand. "I take it you're here for the same reason I am? Mitchie?"

I nodded again.

"Shane?" Someone laughed. Stepping from behind Jane was Tess. She had an amused look in her eyes as she asked "Why are you here?"

"You said Mitchie was at the hospital!"

"She is"

"That's why I'm here" I said impatiently. If they were both acting so easily then it must not be that bad. I let a sigh of relief out.

"Its not that bad actually" Tess said gesturing to a chair. I sat down in it and she sat down in one across from me "Dear old Mitch just had an—" She was cut off by someone running into the room "Okay so I just got word that the surgery finished and Mitchie's currently in the recovery room"

"Surgery?" I choked out.

The girl, Caitlin, looked at me strangely "Yeah. Mitchie had an appendicitis"

I breathed out. Appendicitis's weren't so bad. Jason had had one when we were younger.

An older lady, her Aunt Trina walked into the room and sat down "She had been telling me for a while her stomach was hurting. I thought it was some bad Chinese food" She shook her head.

"When did it happen?" I asked, turning to Tess and Caitlin.

"At my house" Caitlin said while drawing something on her hand. "She just keeled over and broke into a fever. Her abdomen swelled and my brothers becoming a medical doctor so he said that she had an appendicitis. We rushed here fast before her appendix could burst." She looked up at me. "But why are you here?"

I opened my mouth to respond but my cell phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and saw the name **SOULSUCKER **that meant Dave.

I gulped "Crap I'm dead" I made a silent prayer and picked up the phone "H-hello?"

"_SHANE GRAY WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? YOU TWO WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HERE 45 MINUTES AGO! AND ARE YOU HERE? NO!" _ I flinched and held the phone away from my ear "_DO YOU KNOW HOW IMPORTANT THIS INTERVIEW IS? GET YOUR BUTTS HERE NOW!" _

"Dave, listen to me man. We can't come. Well I can. But Mitchie just had a surgery and I don't know, but something tells me the photo shoot would be a tad weird if one of us was green and in bandages"

Dave breathed in deeply "Well then you'll have to make it up. You. Owe. Me" He hung up and I couldn't help but chuckle. Dave was such a teen.

_**~~Mitchie: **_

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Aunty Trina asked worriedly.

"Yes! Now go!" I said pushing her out the door. Her and Jane were scheduled for a girl's night out. I was supposed to be going too but I was too sick. It drove me mad.

I was still running a slight fever, had a minor headache and felt groggy. When I walked I felt like I would tip over. But other then that, I was fine.

"But how about if you need anything?" She said stroking my hair.

"Well God blessed me with two feet and two hands so I can get it myself" I smiled happily at her and pushed her once more towards the door.

"Okay fine" She said kissing me lightly on the forehead "But if you need anything call me!"

"Alright" I already knew I would not be calling her.

I slumped onto the couch and began watching some old Phineas and Ferb reruns.

"Mitchie! Have you seen my watch?" It was Rick running down from the stairs.

I crinkled my nose at him "I thought you left."

"Well you thought wrong," He said, rummaging through a bookshelf.

"Why would your watch be there?"

He shrugged and ran back upstairs.

I laughed. My throat felt hoarse, I pulled myself up and trudged into the kitchen.

I put a bag on instant popcorn in the microwave and took down a glass from the cupboard. The glass felt heavy in my hands and for a second I zoned out, mesmerized by the contortions in its surface.

Then two unfamiliar hands were on my shoulders. They did not grab me or anything, but they settled there.

I screamed and the glass dropped on the floor, shattering into a million pieces.

The shards embedded themselves on my feet. The pain was sharp and I jumped around a little because of it. Which of course only lead to glass shards on the bottom of my feet.

The pain was tremendous. I had already felt woozy but now I was downright nauseous. I wobbled a bit, and then remembered that there was someone in the room with me.

I spun around, (which led to more pain) and faced Shane Gray.

I felt like slapping him and hugging him at the same time. Slapping him for scaring me into feet-murder, and hugging him for not being the crazy homicidal rapist I had thought was there. .

"Oh my God Mitchie!" His eyes widened. "Why did you drop the glass?"

I heard the tears in my voice, but I was too focused on the pain in my feet to feel them on my cheeks. "I don't know!" I sobbed, "You – you scared me! Ouch it hurts!" I whined. I felt like a big baby.

His eyes softened "I'm so sorry." He whispered.

I looked up at him and he seemed to make a split decision. "Come on, we have to clean this up" He said. Taking my hand and leading me away.

"Ouch!" I cried after the first step. I swallowed it and took two more. I looked back and a trail of red footsteps met my eyes.

_**-Shane: **_

"Oh God! Aunty will kill me!" She moaned seeing her footprints. I sighed and without too much thought swung her in my arms bridal style.

We both stopped. I looked at her hesitantly and her eyes widened. Then she started flailing "Never mind! I'll take the bloody floor!" Was I that bad? But I guess her kicking her feet around made it hurt more because she relaxed.

Her microwave dinged and she smiled with her eyes closed "Yipee my popcorns ready"

I put her on the sofa, with her feet propped up on the coffee table. "We should get you to the hospital" I said softly, her eyes opened and she grabbed my hand "Not again. Not for the second time in three days. No"

"But you need to show your feet to a doctor" I argued.

She shook her head "Last time I went to the hospital Rick missed work, Jane missed dinner with her friends, Tess missed a party, Caitlin missed soccer practice" She sighed "Seems like too much sacrifice" She finished.

I shook my head "Fine then." I glanced down at my feet and thanked God I decided to wear sneakers today instead of sandals.

She winced "But it really hurts"

"Tell me where the pain killers are" She did and I rushed to the kitchen, swept up all remaining glass and threw her two packs of Tylenol then brought her some water (in a plastic cup).

She took the medicine, and glanced at the open laptop in her lap.

"What are you searching at a time like this?" There was still blood streaming down her feet.

"What to do when a million glass shards are in your feet" She said nonchalantly.

I pulled the laptop away from her and put it in front of me on the coffee table. "Hmm… I can do this stuff"

"Oh no! I'll do it myself." She said.

"No way! This is my fault so I'll do it"

"Speaking of your fault" She narrowed her eyes "How did you get in anyways?"

"Your brother. He opened the door for me then left. Didn't even say anything"

She shook her head "Nice older brother, lets his sister stay home alone with guys!" She scoffed.

I laughed, "You have a first aid kit?"

"No I have an ambulance"

I gave her a look "What, people in pain aren't allowed to be sarcastic? Its on the second shelf in the closet in the hall"

When I got it I saw what she had meant by ambulance. It was a big book bag with a post-it on it. It read FIRST AID in big red letters. I chuckled and lugged the bag downstairs.

"You weren't kidding about the ambulance"

"My parents are humanitarian. When they come back they bring the extra first aid kits with them. So if anything from a paper cut to a snake bite happens, we're prepared"

"Okay first step" I said reading the screen "Clean the area as best as you can with rubbing alcohol." I looked up at her "This will hurt"

Her lips were pursed and she nodded.

I wetted the swab with rubbing alcohol and pressed it gently to her feet. She winced "Ow ow ow!"

"Sorry!" I quickly pulled the now red swab away. "This has to be done. I'm trying not to press hard so that the glass doesn't go in further."

"Okay." She breathed in deeply. "I can be brave"

_**~~Mitchie:**_

But I didn't want to be brave. It hurt like hell and I felt weirdly exposed having my feet in Shane Gray's hands. Some girls get excited when boys hold their _hands _but here I am feeling weird about him holding my _foot. _It was a nice change really, that he wasn't holding my hand.

Wait scratch that.

He had suddenly grabbed my hand and was squeezing it.

I looked up at him "What?"

He seemed embarrassed but held on "Your crying Mitch"

He had called me Mitch. Something inside me snapped as I hurriedly wiped my tears with my other hand "Yeah, well it hurts"

"Its cleaned now"

I looked at my feet and most of the blood was cleaned. There was a little sprouting now and there were various cuts but other then that it was clean.

"Wow" I grinned brightly. "Its clean!"

He laughed "Next step" He scrolled down on the laptop. "I'm going to have to take the little glass pieces out. It will be painful"

I nodded "Bring it on" I bit my lip.

He dug around the First Aid bag till he found a box of tools.

"Surgical instruments?" I asked, trying to be brave.

"Nope. Tweezers and needles and things. They need to be sterilized." He took a match from his pocket. I raised my eyebrows "You smoke?"

He grinned sheepishly "No. Just when I'm kind of frustrated"

I scowled at him. "I know people who've got sick because of some stupid habits"

"Relax. I'm not addicted or anything" He said flippantly. He made sure he wasn't close to me when he flicked the math on and held the tips of the instruments to the flame.

"There. All sterilized" He said. "Now its time to awaken the surgeon in me"

The process was slow and painful with Shane murmuring to himself as he pulled shards of glass from my feet.

When it was over I was so tired and there was even more blood on my feet.

Shane quickly cleaned it all up and began wrapping a gauze around both of my feet.

"Wow Shane you're quite the nurse"

He grinned, "What can I say I have a very gentle touch"

That he did. It was more then gentle… it was more like tender. Like he didn't want it to hurt.

I smiled at him. "Thanks a lot Shane"

"It's the least I could do. It was my fault anyways"

I nodded and pulled on some socks. "I don't want anyone to see this"

He laughed "Is my work that bad?"

"Nooo, but if they say it they'd all be like 'OMG WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL' and blah blah" I realized I must of sounded a little bratty so I quickly added "I don't want them to have to worry"

I felt even more drowsy and sick then before, but I still pulled myself up. "I'll help clean up"  
Shane shook his head and began cleaning everything up. I smiled. When he finished I had the TV open to the Lion King. He was about to sit down next to me when I stopped him "Uh-uh-uh. Go get the popcorn from the microwave" He laughed and fetched the bag.

He sat next to me and we ate the slightly charred popcorn together.

I was feeling kind of drowsy and when the movie reached the part where Mufasa died, I decided, for a few seconds I would close my eyes.

_**-Shane: **_

It's not something I would broadcast, but I was enraptured in Lion King. I hadn't watched it in years and I couldn't help but be interested. Right when Simba met Timon and Pumba I felt the weight on my shoulder and a small snore. I turned my head and saw Mitchie asleep, her head on my shoulder. I smiled and carefully got up, placing her gently on the couch. I slipped a cushion underneath her head and propped her feet up on another cushion.

I turned the TV off and then walked upstairs.

Her bedroom was not hard to find. I walked in and took it in. Her comforter was purple and her bed was unmade. The walls were plastered with posters. But not of boy bands but _movie posters. _There were movies like Harry Potter, Avatar, The Matrix, Lord of the Rings, Starwars. One caught my eye. It was _Detached. _The movie poster featured a close up of a boy. In his eyes you could see strings of numbers. It was familiar, because the boy was me.

It was one of my favorite movies and as it looked, hers too. I had played a young prodigious boy with an uncanny ability of memorization and numbers.

I walked over to her messy desk. There were many pictures of her and her family and friends. Each showed a laughing and joking Mitchie. Usually the one I saw was sarcastic and separated. I shrugged and looked at the notebooks on her desk. I knew I was snooping but I didn't stop. I pulled a ragged looking notebook out and flipped through the pages. They were filled with story ideas. Character descriptions, filming locations, and even what actors she would have play the roles. I smiled at them and pushed the notebook back into place. I pulled another one out. This one was newer, and not covered in as many doodles as the other ones. I opened to the first page and it read in big block letters **NO GOOD DEED GO UNPUNISHED. **Underneath was the first article and picture of our fake relationship. I chuckled "No good deed go unpunished" That was what I had said when it had first happened.

She further wrote **THANK YOU MANIACAL PAPPARAZI. I NOW HAVE A FAKE BRATTY FIANCE AND HAVE NOW NO CHANCE WITH-" **The name had been crossed out and I struggled to read what it had said, but I couldn't. She had thought _I _was a brat. Flipping to the other pages I realized the notebook followed our relationship. With newspaper clippings and Mitchie's on thoughts.

I closed the book and pulled the purple comforter off the bed, went downstairs and threw it on her. I went about shutting lights and ended up in the living room again. I gazed down at Mitchie. She looked kind of peaceful while she slept. Innocent, and unguarded.

Maybe, if I was braver… and had any feelings for her at all I would've kissed Mitchie's sleeping face. But I wasn't, so I didn't. Instead I settled for tucking a stray hair behind her ear and whispering "Good night" before I left the house, shutting the door closed behind me.

* * *

_**You lift my feet off the ground, you spin me around. You make me crazier.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**AN: Woweeee! That took a while. It was supposed to be up a lot sooner but I was busy and stuff. Ouch my head hurts. =_= loll haha so review!**

**And lots of love to Sidra :3 **

**And OMG I'm GOING TO 6 FLAGS! Any of you people been? **

**=D Review! **


	9. Poked and Prodded

_**City fog and brave dialogue converge on the frontier**__**  
**__**Make haste, I feel your heartbeat**__**  
**__**With new taste for speed, out on the street**__**  
**_

_**~~Mitchie:**_

When I woke up, I was on the couch. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. When I stretched, my stiff back cracked. Rick was eating Cheerio's on the floor in front of the TV. Clearly I was well past the age of being carried to my bedroom. My purple blanket was on the floor. I must have kicked it off. I swung my feet down and stood up, immediately falling back down. CRAP. The pain in my feet was enormous.

"She awakens!" Rick exclaimed turning from the TV. I rolled my eyes. "What time is it? Ow my head hurts"

Rick's looked at me worriedly "Are you okay? Do you need any painkillers?" I waved him off and slowly got to my feet.

Surprisingly my heels weren't so badly damaged, so I hobbled along on them till I reached my bedroom.

I had pulled the first aid bag with me and locked the door, sitting on the floor with my legs stretched in front of me.

"Okay, time to gauge the damage" I said to myself. I pulled of my socks and slowly began peeling at the bandages Shane had applied the night before. When I had shed most of them, I could see the deep cuts and the dried blood. I shuddered and began to clean the mess up. I was pleased with my finished product. So I got up and limped to the bathroom.

I sat next to Rick on the floor, eating my Coco Puffs when my phone started vibrating.

I pulled it out and read the text.

_**Hey Mitch. Cn we hv dinner 2moro? Gota tell you somthng **_

It was from Jane. I replied with a quick okay and resumed watching the cartoons.

_**-Shane: **_

"So how about this?" Nate asked, strumming at his guitar "I don't caaaare, how far you aaare. Cuz baby. I got a caaar. I can fix your damaaaage. Cuz my car's got great mileeeaaaage."

He stopped strumming and looked at us. Jason started clapping. He jumped from his seat "That…was…AMAZING!" He clapped even harder.

Logan reached out and pulled Jason back down.

"Nate. I think you've gone crazy" I laughed.

Nate scowled "Its not my fault! The record producer's asking for a love song. Or something that he can make a music video out of"

I nodded "Okay Nate. Love makes people frustrated"

"Is that why your always frustrated Shane?" Logan asked innocently. I ignored him and continued, "Gather all your frustration about who ever. And make a song"

"Even if it's not about someone I love?" He asked

I shrugged.

"Um okay." He took a deep breath "You always know what to say. To get under my skin. I feel the walls, they're caving in. I can hardly speak when your around. My mouth will open but I cant make a sound." He looked up at us.

Logan nodded "Hmm...not bad. Incredibly cheesy, but its alright." He grinned "And I can guess who this is about"

"Who!" Jason asked excitedly.

What a gossip.

"You know, Shane's girlfriends friend. The one with the curly hair"

I was so surprised I didn't remember to snap that Mitchie wasn't my girlfriend.

_**~~Mitchie: **_

Ella, Tess and me had promised Caitlin we would pick her up from soccer practice. So Tess jumped in her car and drove up to the field. Caitlin was sitting on the bleachers with another girl. Tess honked and she looked up and began waving.

They both approached the car and I pushed the door open for them.

"Hey people!" Caitlin said, bouncing in. "This is my friend Alina"

Alina smiled at us "Hey"

"So who's house?" Ella asked.

"Mine!" Caitlin called.

When we finally reached Caitlin's house we had gotten to know that Alina was a huge goofball. Also she was the sister of Jay, a member of the bhangra group Deewanagi. You know, the one I had met at the party.

She was also kind of gorgeous. She had shoulder length long black hair, perfectly tanned skin and dark eyes and thick eyelashes. So that even though she wasn't wearing eyeliner, it looked like she was.

We filed into the house and slumped onto the couch. Caitlin opened the TV and flicked through the channels.

"This one!" Ella said.

It was one of those entertainment celebrity news channels. The type I had grown to hate

"Hello! And welcome to The Young and the Famous! Our segment on the young stars of Hollywood!"

Oh great. I groaned, "Please no!"

The other girls hushed me.

"First, trouble in paradise? It seems to be so for Hollywood's youngest, and cutest couple. Mitchie Torres and Shane Grey." All eyes turned towards me.

"We first became aware of this couple when we spotted Shane Grey giving Mitchie a ring. It was a proposal" I coughed. "They seemed perfect, and she seemed to have made Shane, resident bad boy, turn a new leaf. But maybe not" She smiled at the camera "On their first interview with Guicy Jossip…well take a look"

They showed a clip of me and Shane and Diane at the interview. Diane asking her question and then taking it back.

"Seem a little suspicious to you?" She winked "We'll be revealing something big right after this"

The advertisements started rolling and I looked down at my hands.

"Wow, that's so ridiculous" Alina said. I knew she was trying to cheer me up. She didn't know that we weren't really together.

I smiled at her. "I know"

"Ugh, but that Diane pisses me off!"

I raised an eyebrow at her "Why? I thought she was dating your cousin Ali"

She shuddered "Thank God no! She barely gave me the time of day before, only to say something bitchy. Until she found out I was an occasional member of Deewanagi and was related to Ali. Then she started acting like we were best friends" She rolled her eyes.

"Wow" I breathed.

Tess laughed "but I thought Ali liked her?"

"Nope" Alina said slurping some coke. "He's just too nice of a guy to tell her to back off. Truthfully he's kind of already got a crush on this other girl" She giggled.

I was about to inquire when the show came back on.

"Hello! And welcome back to the Young and the Famous. Now, I promised you something didn't I?" She grinned and a tape started playing.

I recognized the pained voice; it was Shane. "We were a perfect couple, and then of course you broke up with me. You know I know why you did it. The paparazzi were after me for the reason. They assumed it was my fault. I could've told them you had a…_wandering eye. _But I didn't. Cuz I loved you. Simple truth"

The voice finished and it switched back to the host. "This recording was captured backstage of the Guicy Jossip show." She smiled "I think the meaning is pretty clear."

"Whoa" Ella gasped "Is that even legal?"

Thoughts rushed through my brain. Was Shane still hung up on Diane? Why did I care? Had she really cheated? And he had allowed himself to take the blame because he loved Diane? Was he really who I thought he was? Who everyone thought he was? What _did _I think he was?

Memories blazed as I remembered all the good things he did. The ones that contradicted his reputation. From the beginning, picking up the ring, to standing up for me against Diane, to the ice cream parlor and to him nursing my feet.

He really was something else.

"Back to Earth Mitch" Caitlin waved her hand in front of my face.

"Huh?" I said snapping back. She chuckled. "We lost you for a second there."

I laughed shakily and turned my attention back to the TV.

"Leave your comments and thoughts on our blog!" The lady grinned, like a Cheshire cat. "Next story. It's about one of the latest hot band. Or group" She clapped her hands "Deewanagi!" A clip played of Ali and Jay singing fast, some in English and some in a different language. Alina was in the back, playing drums.

We all looked at Alina, who looked suddenly shy.

"Well as you can imagine this biracial group has caught fire. With bilingual songs and deep lyrics. It has pulled people from all around including Indo-Paki teenagers"

She smiled and talked more about them.

My phone began belting out the Beatles. I grinned sheepishly and picked up the phone "Hello?"

"Hey Mitchie. Its me Jane, I was wondering when I should pick you up"

Oh crap! I had nearly forgotten. I jumped up, "I got to go!" I ignored the pain in my feet and bounded outside.

I ran down the sidewalk and almost collided with an oncoming cyclist. "Whoaa! Sorry there!" The guy said. I nodded and tried to continue running but the guy had caught my arm. "Mitchie? Are you going somewhere?"

It was Jake.

Wow.

"Um yeah. I'm in a hurry" I said, implying that I had no time to tête-à-tête with him.

"Cool, I'll give you a ride"

He gestured to his pegs, which were attached to his back wheels.

I jumped on and told him to head to my house, which he did.

We were cruising down the road when he said "So where are you rushing to?"

"I'm supposed to be going to dinner with my-" He cut me off "Let me guess your fiancé?" He had a mocking tone in his voice.

"Um no." I wondered why he always talked about Shane like that. "I'm having with my _brothers_ fiancée"

"Ah" He said nodding "And why are you having dinner with her?"

I furrowed my eyebrows "Well… she needed to tell me something. I think something happened the other day while her and my Aunt were out."

"Wow" Jake said, taking a sharp turn. "They left you?"

I chuckled "Not exactly. I had an appendicitis like two days before that and wasn't feeling up to going."

"So what? You hung out with Shane all night?"

I held back a gasp "Huh?"

"Nothing" He stopped pedaling and smiled at me "Your stop"

"Right…" I said jumping off. "Well see you later Jake."

"Yeah, later Mitchie"

I don't know why he did it, but he leaned down and kissed me on my cheek. Then he hurried away before I had time to react.

I stood there, rubbing the spot on my cheek. Not sure if I was rubbing it off, or rubbing it in.

_**-Shane: **_

"Shane" Nate said.

"_Shaaaaaane" _Jason sang.

"_SHANE!" _Logan yelled throwing a pillow at me. I grabbed the pillow and burrowed my head into it and sighed.

"At least scream" Logan said.

So I did. I screamed my frustrations into the pillow.

"There, doesn't that feel better?" Logan said patting my back. I groaned and fell over on my side. These guys _sucked _at consoling.

"Aren't you being a drama king?" Nate asked.

"Duh" Jason rolled his eyes "He's a movie star" They all laughed over that lame joke. I groaned again.

"Get up dude" Logan elbowed me. "You look like you've just been run over"

"Thanks"

_**~~Mitchie: **_

"So" I said twirling some noodles on a fork. "What did we have to talk about?" When I had gotten home Jane was already there. She told me to dress fancy because we were going to a fancy restaurant. So I had broke out a half sleeve, knee length sundress and had left my hair down.

I even applied some lipgloss.

Jane put down her glass of coke. (She didn't drink alcohol) And opened her mouth as if drawing in the words she needed "Mitchie, remember before… when you hated me. Because you only had two people in your family? Rick and your Aunt" I nodded. I didn't like remembering myself like that. She sighed "And you hated me because you thought I was taking Rick away."

I nodded again.

She squeezed my hand "I'm pretty sure you already knew this. But Trina had a boyfriend… a celebrity boyfriend"

I nodded again.

"They met last night at the mall. It was completely coincidental. But I'm afraid whatever was there between them is still there" She looked up at me with fearful eyes.

I squeezed her fingers "Jane that's great!" I exclaimed

She looked surprised "Your not mad? Angry?"

I shook my head "No, not at all" I downed the rest of my drink.

Jane paid the bill and we left the restaurant. The night air was chilly and I rubbed my arms. "Here" She smiled handing me her cardigan.

I thanked her, but inside I felt empty. On the ride home I didn't say much. I was trapped in my thoughts.

Jane had Rick, Trina had this celeb guy. Who did I have? A guy who didn't even like me but had to pretend to? A fake relationship with an expiration date?

When I got home it was still pretty early in the night. The house was empty though. I decided to go for a walk. I walked through the quiet streets. Did _everyone _have something to do? Was there no neighbor to converse with? I sighed long and hard and continued walking.

I heard a muffled scream and turned towards the house it came from. It was dark and I had no intention in getting caught up in a rapist scene.

The muffled scream came again and I realized it was coming from the wrap-around porch of the house.

I edged closer "Hello… is everything okay?"

The scream stopped midway. "Mitchie?" I was surprised I didn't know anyone from this part of town.

"Yeah…" I stepped onto the porch.

Lo and behold, it was Shane. He had a pillow in his lap and was looking embarrassed. I sat down next to him "Why were you… are you alright?"

He nodded sheepishly. "Yeah" He fingered the pillow.

"Whose house is this?"

"Jason's grandparents. They're out of town so we're house sitting"

I nodded. "So now you're gonna tell me why you were crying?"

_**-Shane: **_

I could not believe it… she thought I was crying.

"What! I was not crying. I was screaming my frustrations into this pillow!" I said shaking it for good measure.

"Right" She smiled "So why are you out here?"

"My friends got sick of me 'moping'" He put air quotations on the word "So they kicked me out, told me to scream into the pillow till I was finished"

I laughed "Wow. Your friends are so understanding. But why were you moping then?"

I guess the little glass in the foot episode had created a nicer atmosphere between us since she was being a whole lot pleasanter.

She bumped me with her shoulder "Grey"

I slumped into the seat and covered my face with my hands "Do you know how its like? Wait scratch that, NO ONE DOES"

"How what's like?" She asked softly.

"How its like to have your raw feelings broadcasted on television. For your emotions to be picked and prodded and dissected for a meaning or a purpose or what not" I sighed "I'm a human too"

I was surprised to find her arm around me "Its alright Shane" She said. "People always take our feelings for granted." She smiled at me. "Don't worry, tomorrow some other big news will crowd the newspapers and we can go back to being Hollywood's cutest and youngest couple" She laughed sarcastically.

"Thanks Mitch" I said leaning my head back "You're way better at consoling then my friends"

_**Cheer up and dry your damp eyes.. tell me where it rains**_

_**I'll lift up that rainbow above you**_

_**And shoot it through your veins.**_

_**AN: WAAAAAH! **__**Was that fluff? I'm not sure… **_ **Sorry for the long wait! I had a busy weekend and a internetless week. =_= on the bright side on Tuesday I'm about to risk my life on the MOST AWESOMEST ROLLER COASTERS ON THIS SIDE OF THE GLOBE. :33 (iA) **

**Forgive the mistakes in da chap. =P I was too lazy to check over. **

**Any one know how to write a song? If so… help… its for the next chap. =P**

**Review!**

" She opened her mouth to spew out some cheap excuse but I didn't let her "And now, first chance you get you try to ruin this for me" I closed my eyes.


	10. All at once

**AN: ****WOOT! I'm currently out of commison (not in school) cuz when I woke up I had already missed my bus by 3 and a half hour. :DD so I'm typing this chappy. **

**AND OOOMMMMGGGG 6 Flags is awesome…go there! :DD Sorry this took so long! I was busy playing (and winning) my bros pokemon soul silver game for him. =DD**

**I N T E R L U D E (yet again)**

**

* * *

**

_**You see when I arrive, I-I bring the fire make you—come alive… I can take you higher, what this is, forgot? I must now remind you let it rock, let it rock, let it rock**_

_**

* * *

**_

Jason had never felt so unbelievably bored in his life. Okay, so maybe he had been. Like when he had gotten lectured by his guitar teacher for forgetting to practice, or when he had to read _Pride and Prejudice _in the eleventh grade (horrid book, by the way)

Jason let out a long sigh, but no one was around to offer any ideas of what to do, how to cure the boredom.

Suddenly an idea formed in his curly head. He remembered that Shane had given him Ella's number. Jason had never really been shy so he fished it out of his pocket, dialed it into his phone and pressed talk.

"Hello?" She answered. By her tone of voice he could tell she was just as bored as him. He grinned. "Hey Ella. Remember me? Jason?"

"J-jason? Of course I remember you! What's up?" She said happily.

"I. Am. So. Bored." He said flatly.

She giggled "Yes me too!"

He took a deep breath. "Okay, so I had to like house sit my grandparents house and would you like to come over?"

She agreed and was on her way

Yipee!

The doorbell his grandparents had installed made frog ribbet noises. He laughed and opened the door.

"That doorbell is awesome!" Ella said, entering the house.

"I know right?" Jason grinned and took Ella's hand leading her to the living room.

They both sat down on the couch. "So…" Ella said "House sitting?"

Jason rolled his eyes "My grandparents are paranoid. They think that a robber will break in and steal all available cupperware"

She giggled.

Jason leaned back and pushed a button on the radio.

_Treasure these few words till we're together__/__Keep all my love forever__/__P.S. I love you/__  
__You, you, you_

Jason stared at the radio. What the hell was this song?

Ella laughed "Oh my God!" She giggled "The Beatles!" She laughed again "Mitchie _loves _the Beatles. Its ridiculous. She made me listen to this a gagillion times!"

Suddenly, without any fair warning she started singing "As I write this letter/Send my love to you/Remember that I'll always/Be in love with you"

Jason stared at her "Wow, you sing good!"

She blushed "No, I mean, thanks!" She laughed.

They fell into a comfortable silence when both of their phones rang at the same time.

"Hello?" Jason asked into the phone. "Nate?" He listened to the person on the other line "Sure yeah!" He said and then hung up.

Ella hung up too. "Tess and Cait wanted to hang out. I told them to come here, hope its okay"

"No its fine! Nate is coming over too!"

"Great!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Today was a cold day.

It was one of those abnormal July days when the sun refused to shine and temperature refused to get any higher.

Caitlin hated these days. So when she left her house she was wearing two sweaters over her long sleeve shirt and baggy cargo pants. She pulled her ball cap down over her head.

"What is it? December?" Tess asked when Caitlin crawled into her car.

"It might as well be!" Caitlin said glaring at Tess, who was wearing a sundress.

Caitlin had always had problems with the cold. Which was why she lived in LA. Where it was never supposed to be cold.

Oh well.

When they pulled up to Jason's grandparents house there was already another car in the driveway. Caitlin recognized the car "Nate White is here! TESS!"

Tess grinned "What?"

Caitlin mumbled obscenities and walked onto the front porch.

She began attacking the doorbell.

RIBBET! RIBBET! RIBBET!

The door swung open and she stopped. "Why did you press it so much?" Jason asked.

"It sounds weird."

"Its supposed to be a frog."

"Oh!" She smiled pleasantly and skipped in. Leaving poor Jason to cower over her bipolarity,

"Hey El." She said to Ella "Hey… thing" She said to Nate, not bothering to look at him "Is this the Beatles? Wait is Mitchie here too?"

Ella shook her head.

"So then why's the Beatles on?"

When the small party gathered in the living room, Tess said "Now what?"

Nate shrugged "Wanna go outside?"

Everyone agreed except for Caitlin who screamed "No! It's a freakin' _tundra_ outside!"

Nate looked at her like she was growing a second head and began walking to the sliding glass door in the kitchen.

He pulled it open and stepped outside gingerly.

"Whoa!" Ella said "Your grandparent's have a _pool? _And a _hot tub?" _

Jason nodded

"Wicked!" She plopped down on a beach chair.

Tess laughed and sat down next to her. There were no more available seats.

"Where's Shane?" Caitlin asked.

"Why? Fell in love?" Nate said.

"What was that?" She demanded.

"Nothiiiiiiing" He grinned wickedly.

She could almost hear Jason saying "Oh boy" But she didn't, she was so angry.

"He's probably out macking some poor girl" Caitlin said walking closer to Nate.

"No, he's probably being slave-driven by _Michelle" _He shot back.

Caitlin smiled sweetly "Probably, Shane is a wuss. Just. Like. You"

"What'd you say, Eskimo?" He asked gesturing to her weird get-up.

"Nothing, how about you Curly?" She asked

"_You _should talk!" He exclaimed, pulling at her curls.

They were nose to nose now.

"Don't touch me, Curly!" She said placing her hands on his chest and pushing him.

What happened next, took place very fast, and very funnily.

Nate flared at the edge of the pool, looking for something to grab to steady himself, that something turned out to be Caitlin.

They both splashed into the pool and came sputtering up for breath.

"Oh my God!" Caitlin screeched "ITS SO COLD!"

Nate glared at her and swam to the edge of the pool and climbed out.

Caitlin followed too, her teeth were chattering.

Tess ran up to them "Are you guys okay?"

They nodded and she started cracking up. "What retards!" She called back to Ella and Jason.

Nate looked at Caitlin with the full intention of telling her off for being such a bitch, but he saw how hilarious she looked. Water dripping from her baseball cap and her shivering. And he started laughing. She looked at him incredulously before she started laughing too. Soon they were doubled over, with tears in their eyes holding onto eachother so the wouldn't fall into the pool again.

When the hysterics finished Nate stuck out his hand "Why are we fighting someone else's battle? Not to mention a battle their not even aware of?"

Caitlin laughed "I'm slightly protective of my friends, so no more stupid fighting" She shook his hand

"Yes only logical fighting."

**XXXXXXXX**

(Next day)

And what was Tess doing on this fine fine day?

She was sleeping.

She didn't mean to, she had dozed off on the couch while watching TV.

The trill of her phone woke her "Hello? Mom?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"Yes honey! Okay turn on the TV"

It was already on.

"And go to channel 51"

"Why?" Tess asked groggily.

"No time to explain! I love you! Bye!"

Tess rolled her eyes and turned her attention towards the TV screen.

"As we know Public Alias and TJ Tyler have been working on a collaboration song for quite a while" A video came up of Logan grinning at the camera saying "It took us a while to find inspiration. But it finally hit us like a ton of bricks" he grinned and my stomach flopped.

"So you wanna hear it? Here's a piece of it"

A video came up of my mom and Nate and Logan, with the rest of the band in a recording studio. Since it was midway towards the song they were already revved up Logan leaned towards the mike and sang:

"Can I – Can I—Can I – Date your daughter.

Can I – Can I – Can I – Date your daughter

I promise I'll always be on her side

I promise I'll always let her fly

I'll always – I'll always – I'll always – Be there"

He stepped back from the mike and her mother leaned into hers, smiled at Logan and began to sing:

"Theirs plenty of conditions..

To get my permission" She started off slowly, then quickened her pace

"Always pick her up on time

Don't you ever make her cry

Cuz if you do you'll die…."

The audio trailed off and the screen switched back to the host of the shoe.

"Is this song implying something?" A picture of Tess flashed on screen "As we all know Tess is the daughter of TJ, and she is also good friends with Logan… Can I date your daughter?" She asked "I think its insinuating something!'

Tess stared, her mouth slack.

No, she thought. It's just a song. It doesn't mean anything.

But she kind of wished it did.

* * *

_**Just let it rock. Let it rock. Let it rock.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**AN: How many ways can you say I HATE THIS CHAPTER? (OMG THE SONG SUCKS. IM SO SORRY... IM NOT A SONG WRITER!)**

**Well I felt guilty. Cuz last time I updated was….12 days ago. =\ so I threw this together. And you know… when a chapter is thrown together it is rarely good.=P **

**I HATE STANDARIZED TESTS. THEY SUUUUUCK BEYOND MEASURE.**

**And I've still got Integrated Algebra and Earth Science exams to study for, mixed with trying to persuade my mom not to make me go to graduation…(ugh please. Sit threw all those speeches?) MY SCHEDULE IS PACKED!**

…**..So yeah. AND I TANKED MY FINALS… well most of them. Doesn't that suck? I mean I usually get good test grades but when they label the test as a FINAL and make it seem so… scary, I get bad grades. SCREW YOU EDUCATION SYSTEM. JUST SCREW YOU. **

**Heres the list of songs I used if your interested (some are in diff. Languages): **

**Chap 1= CHAP 1 DIDN'T HAVE A SONG SILLY!**

**Chap 2= Soul Sister ~ Train **

**Chap 3= La La Land ~ Demi Lovato**

**Chap 4= Dirty Little Secret ~ All American Rejects**

**Chap 5= Deewanagi ~ From Om Shanti Om**

**Chap 6= Kuch Kuch Hota Hai ~ From…kuch kuch hota hai**

**Chap 7= Always Attract ~ You Me At 6**

**Chap 8= Crazier ~ Taylor Swift**

**Chap 9= Rainbow Veins ~ Owl City**

**Chap 10= Let it Rock ~ Kevin Rudolph (don't look up the rap part… I just did. And I'm scarred for life) **


	11. Birthday Boy

AN: ugh man im soooo sorry I haven't updated for like a month! But I have a legit excuse….. my dumb sis hid my laptop. =( im sorry. I apologize in advance for all grammatical and spelling errors.

* * *

_**Cuz You caught me off guard… now I'm running and screaming.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**-Shane:**_

When I woke up I was greeted with a pillow being smashed into my face. "Its about time you woke up!" Someone yelled.

"Whaa-?" I asked propping myself up with my elbows.

It was my mom. My psychotic mom.

She grinned at me and pushed her curls away. My mom was usually calm and collected she rarely acted like...Ella.

"Mom" I said, sitting up and rubbing sleep from my eyes. "When did you get back?"

My mom had been away for a week, gathering special supplies from New York.

"Last night." She smiled "You were asleep, I didn't want to wake you." She hugged me hard.

I hugged her back and when she finally pulled away she looked at me expectantly.

"What?"

"Whaddaya mean 'what'?" She said, "Did you forget?"

"I don't know, forget what?"

She sighed, "I swear to God, Shane. I cut my visit short just for you. Just for today. And you forget?"

I shrugged and got up, walking to the adjoining bathroom, leaving the door open as I started to brush my teeth.

"And by the way Shane." My mom said matter of factly "I want to meet her"

"Meet who?" I said around a mouthful of toothpaste.

"Mitchie! I mean is there any other _her_ in your life?"

I rolled my eyes, "Why would you want to meet her?"

She coughed "Doesn't a mother get the right to meet her daughter-in-law?"

Now it was my turn to cough "Mom, you know that's not real"

"So? Shane you never know how things like this will turn out." I peered at her. She winked. "And with all the tramps you've dated I thought you would settle with some Diane" She said the name like it was a bad word. My mom and Diane never liked each other. "If you were going to settle at all. And what I can tell Mitchie looks like a wonderful girl"

I didn't say that she was or wasn't instead I said, "How can you tell? The tabloids are spilling with tales of our bad character"

"A mom can tell these things"

I finished getting ready and me and my mom both walked downstairs together.

"What was it that I forgot again?"

She didn't get a chance to answer because when I walked downstairs I saw it sitting there, staring at me in the face.

A birthday cake.

Your 18th birthday is a big deal. You become 'legal'. You can move out of the house, you can finally ditch your fake ID for a real one. You can join the military!

I can't believe I had forgotten.

I stared at the cake.

My mom stared at me.

"I can't believe... I forgot"

"Neither can I" She grinned. "Guess you've been caught up lately,"

She cut us a big slice of cake and we both sank into the couch to enjoy it.

Her phone, which was on the table, vibrated, I peered at the screen "CLIENT23' flashed on the screen. "Mom, client 23 is calling."

She sighed and shook her head, ignoring the call. "That's the eleventh call I've ignored all week. The work is piling up!"

"Maybe you should go tend to it," I said around a mouthful of cake.

She narrowed her eyes at me "You want me out?"

"No" I gulped my cake down. "Remember last time you let your work pile?" I said conjuring up memories of when my mom had, (much like a high school student waiting for the last minute to do a project) decided to do two weeks of work in one night. It wasn't pretty.

She nodded "I guess your right, I just wanted to do something for you"

"Well, maybe later okay?"

She nodded "Okay honey" She said standing up. "Good thing you didn't inherit my bad procrastination problem"

_**~~Mitchie**_

"Hmm… How about this one? No, no… How about…no"

This was the most indecisive woman in history. When she got up in the morning she probably spent an hour deciding which foot to put on the ground first.

And she was _driving me mad. _

She sighed and flipped a page of the gigantic photo album and began looking at the wedding cards on the other page.

Ms. Steve (soon to be Mrs. Jughdon) was getting married soon. Her soon-to-be husband, being my cousin Emmy's friend had brought her to us to make arrangements.

"Ms. Steve, I think we should come to a quick decision so you can move on to other more pressing matters" I almost snorted when I said 'quick decision'.

She looked up at me, her eyes wide and nodded "Yes, I-I understand that… but I'm so…I just want this to be so perfect. I've waited… so long. I-I just…" She trailed off. I could sense the waterworks forming behind her eyes so I quickly said, "I know! You go on ahead to Emmy, and I'll pick the best three cards I can find. And then we'll see what you decide when you're done. Do you have any color scheme in mind?" I said diplomatically.

"Blue…or maybe-"

I cut her off "Blue it is!"

She plopped the album full of wedding cards on my lap and scurried off to my cousin.

It had been a while since I had worked, but Emmy had told me that if I didn't get my butt there she would hire someone else.

I watched the eternally nervous Ms. Steve teeter away and began absentmindedly flipping through the wedding cards.

I pulled out three eligible matches and got up from the couch.

Emmy's office was in front of a busy street. It wasn't too big, so basically, my desk was in a receptionist-type area and her desk was in another room.

I walked into the room and dropped the cards on the table. "These are the best I could find."

Ms. Steve scrutinized them "Um, this one, I think" She pointed at a teal colored, fancy card.

"Okay," I said making notes on my notepad "How many cards?"

"Around…two-hundred I think" She grinned "A hundred from my side, a hundred from his"

I laughed, snatched up the card and rushed out of the building, feeling slightly claustrophobic.

I hopped on my bike, slid the card into my bag and rode away.

Luckily the shop existed nearby so I didn't have to go far.

I pulled in front of the shop and chained my bike to a pole.

Someone was walking down the sidewalk. Her arms were full of books and papers. She stopped in front of the shop and tried taking something out of her pockets.

"Excuse me," I said, trying to open the door. It was locked.

She laughed, "I'm trying to open the door silly!"

"Oh" I smiled "Please, let me" I took the stack out of her hands and she pulled the keys out of her pocket and opened the door. "Thank you so much!" She smiled and led me inside the small shop; a bell rang above the door. "You can put those right over there" She said pointing to a glass counter.

"Now" She said turning around "How can I help you?"

She looked vaguely familiar, with her black curly hair and her brown eyes.

"Uh yes well" I said pulling the wedding card out of my bag and handing it to her. "I need 200 copies of this."

She studied the card "Oh and you're getting married?"

My mouth dropped open. Because technically everyone was supposed to think I was getting married but it still took me a while to remember that. "Oh no, I mean… well this isn't about _my _wedding"

"Of course" She winked at me. "What would you want it to say?"

I handed her a sheet of paper with the card's message on it.

"Mmmhmm, and when would you like these cards? And to what address?"

I gave her all the information she needed and was getting ready to leave when she asked "Who do you work for?"

"My cousin, Emmy Torres"

She smiled at me. "Do you want some coffee Mitchie?"

I nodded, remembering my meager breakfast and sat down on one of the plush sofas. I didn't remember telling her my name.

There was a small kitchenette behind a bead curtain, where I could see the lady making coffee. When she stepped out the beads clinked together.

"Ah, here we are" She placed the cups on the coffee table infront of us, along with a plate of cookies.

I took a cookie and bit into it, it was soft and filled with macadamia nuts, my favorite. "My God! These are delicious! I love macadamia!"

She smiled "I made them myself. My son loves macadamia too" I took another cookie and bit into it, allowing myself to smile goofily like a three year old.

She laughed, "I'm Denise by the way"

"Mitchie Torres. So what are you anyways? A wedding card supplier?"

She laughed again "You could say that. I make cards for different occasions. I also laminate and do different styles of lettering. And photography too" She pointed at a small door "That there is my own dark room. I develop my photo's negatives there" She grinned "The business of wedding card selling isn't usually a thriving franchise. But in this town, where people get married and divorced after two weeks? I'm a millionaire!" I laughed, she was right. Especially because me and Shane were scheduled to break up soon.

I was having a lot of fun with Denise. She was nice and sweet and from what I could tell, wasn't out to ruin me.

"I should call my cousin" I told her. She nodded and I stood up and dialed her number on my phone. "Hello? Emmy?"

"Hey Mitchie. Where are you?" She sounded beyond tired.

"I'm at the shop,"

"Good. We're still deciding on a dress. So take the rest of the day off"

"Really? Thanks! And good luck!" I hung up the phone, and turned back towards Denise. She was on the phone too.

I began walking around the store and looked at the different prints hanging on the wall. There were lots of them.

One in particular caught my eye. I stopped infront of it. A little boy with a familiar mess of dark hair was grinning widely in front of a poster of Darth Vadar from Star Wars. There was a small copper caption on the frame "_'Shane. Is. Your. Father' ~ spoken by a 9 year old Shane :]" _

I gasped. It _had _to be Shane Grey.

I turned back towards Denise…Shane's mom. She was off the phone and was smiling at me. "That was my son, he's coming to pick me up for lunch. Do you want to join us?"

I opened my mouth to say no, when the door open and in walked Shane Grey.

_**-Shane:**_

Something was up. My mom seemed unusually excited on the phone. I shrugged, and walked into her shop.

"Oh" Someone said.

I looked around to see who it was. It was Mitchie. "I thought I recognized that bike outside" I said without meeting her eyes.

My mom grinned at me "Sh_aaaaaa_ne! See? I was asking to see your girl, and she arrived!" She clapped her hands like a kid. "I LOVE DESTINY!"

I rolled my eyes at her, "Come on, lets go"

She got up and turned to Mitchie "Are you coming?"

She looked at me and I shrugged.

"Mom, why don't you wait in the car, we'll be right there"

Mom took the keys from my hands and walked out the door.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked, facing Mitchie.

"What are you talking about?"

I snatched up an untouched newspaper from where my mom had dropped it and pushed it towards her. She tentatively took it from my hands.

"Oh no" She groaned.

"Yeah, what were you thinking?"

The headlines said "**More trouble for Hollywood's youngest couple?" **an image of Mitchie standing in front of some guy, who was kissing her cheek.

"He just….it was totally uncalled for! Can't you see my expression?" She pointed at her face in the picture, "I look horrified"

"Yeah, but no one else can tell" I said bitterly.

"Why are you so mad anyways? Its not like we're really together"

I looked at her. Truthfully I didn't know why I was so mad either "You know how dumb that makes me look? Like I don't love you enough or something that you need to get other guys to kiss you"

She stood aghast "Well you don't. This whole thing is dumb." She grumbled.

I sighed, "Mitch, I get it, you like this guy. But cant it wait a month"

She opened her mouth to protest but I didn't let her. "Come on, lets go get some lunch"

_**~~Mitchie:**_

I was sitting on the front steps when Emmy walked up to me "Hey Mitch! Is Auntie home?"

I shook my head; I hadn't seen much of her for a while.

She nodded and sat next to me. "What's up kiddo? You look depressed? Is it because of the new article"

I nodded "I hate this stuff!"

She sighed and patted me on the back.

My phone vibrated in my pocket. It was a text message from Tess

**Surprise 4 Shane. Be his house in an hour. **

Emmy leaned over to read the message "Oh! A surprise! Its his birthday right?"

I smacked my forehead "It's his birthday?"

Emmy laughed, "Wow, the fiancée doesn't know"

I made a face and got up "Do you think you can take me to the mall?"

She nodded "Sure, what do you need to get?"

"A birthday present"

"How about a watch?" Emmy asked, pulling an Omega watch off the shelf. She held it out for me to see.

"How much is it?" I asked, still rummaging in the clearance shelf.

She checked the tag "Ah, never mind" She quickly put it down.

"Ugh!" I said, exasperated. "What the hell do you get boys for their birthdays?" I had already bought a card, which I would sign later. But as far as an actual gift went—I was clueless.

Emmy shrugged "Just get him something he would like. You've been together for a while. Don't you know anything about him?"

An idea began to form in my head. "That's it! Come on!" I grabbed Emmy's hand and dragged her out of the store towards Toys R' Us.

"A toy store?" Emmy wrinkled her nose.

I nodded excitedly and ran inside.

I walked down a couple of aisles, looking for the right thing.

"Excuse me," I said to the sales assistant "You wouldn't happen to have any Darth Vader helmets would you?"

The worker grinned "We sure do, right this way ma'am" He led me to a shelf, there was only one helmet on the shelf.

"Yes!" I said grabbing it and turning to face an incredulous Emmy "Look!"

She laughed "You sure he'd like that?"

"He better" I smiled widely and practically skipped towards the check-out.

I rang the doorbell of Shane's house and waited patiently for someone to open the door. I grinned and began toying with the gift bag handles. I wanted to see his reaction when he saw the gift.

The door finally opened, and Jason ushered me inside. In the living room Ali, Jay, Alina, Caitlin, Tess, Nate, Logan, Ella and Denise were all assembled. They were rushing around hanging decorations.

"Mitchie!" Ella exclaimed pulling me into a hug. "You made it!" She saw the gift in my hand and smiled, "Here, lemme show you where the gifts are" She led me to another big room. I gasped. The room was flooded with gifts.

"These are from his many fans, there are still more coming" She sighed "Must be awesome to be famous!"

I didn't want to leave my present here, with everyone else's.

"Don't worry Mitch" Ella said prying the gift from my hands. "Ours go over here" She placed my gift on a shelf, where a line of other presents sat. "Oh yeah" She winked "Since Ali and Jay and Alina are here, you and Shane actually have to act like you're together"

"Huh?"

Ella giggled and left the room.

_**-Shane: **_

"I understand, I understand!" I said to Dave on the phone. "We'll be there tomorrow," I said shaking my head and sliding my house keys into the lock.

"Make sure you're there. Or I will kill you, and her too" Dave threatened.

"Of course! I wouldn't dream of missing it!" I said slipping the keys back in my pocket.

"Alright then," Dave said, "Happy Birthday"

I thanked him and entered the dark house. That was funny, where was mom?

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

I jumped as my friends leaped out from behind couches and tables and ran towards me.

"Huh?" I managed to get out, clutching my chest.

"Dude, you're such a chick!" Logan laughed.

"What you think nearly giving me a heart attack is not enough reason to act like a chick?" I shot back.

Minutes later, we were all sitting on the floor eating cake and goofing off.

"Hey, where are Nate and Caitlin?" Mitchie asked.

I raised my brows "Tsk tsk, where could they be?"

Then they both came bursting into the room their arms full of presents.

"These are like a quarter of the gifts from your fans." Nate placed them on the floor. Caitlin grinned, "Its time to open presents!"

"Here, this one first!" Logan shoved a pink bag at me.

Jay was videotaping the whole thing. I pulled out the fancy tissue paper and retracted the gift. "It's cologne"

"read the card!" Tess suggested.

I groaned and plucked the card from the bag.

"Um. It says…Happy Birthday!" I lied.

"Sure" Mitchie took the card from my hands and read "Dearest Shaney, happy birthday _big boy. _Here's some cologne so when I meet you, you can smell extra sexy."

She put the card on the floor and started laughing.

We did this for a long time, I opened presents, Mitchie read the embarrassing cards.

"Alright! This is the last fan present" Mom said, tossing the present at me.

I pulled out the gift.

"Wow"

It was a huge box of chocolates. I handed the card to Mitchie.

"Dear Shane. Happy Birthday! After you get rid of Bitchie I'll be waiting for you."

She put the card on the floor and looked at me, I looked at her.

"HAHAHAHHA!" She laughed "Hahahaha!" She slapped her knee for good measure.

I leaned towards her and whispered, "You're trying to hard"

She smirked.

After everyone finished staring at us Jason and Jay went to go get the other presents. The ones my friends had given me. I was feeling pretty happy.

"Dun dun dun duuuuuun!" Jason dropped the gifts near my feet.

"Open mines first!" Logan pushed a gift at me. He grinned wildly. I gave him a look and pulled out what seemed to be a bottle of some sort covered in wrapping paper.

"You didn't" Tess gasped.

Logan smiled. I ripped off the paper and stared at the bottle of mouthwash in my hands.

I looked at Logan.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know how to tell you your breath stank! Look in the back"

I flipped the bottle in my hands and saw a fifty-dollar bill taped on the back. There was a paper under it that said "Buy yourself a toothbrush too"

I laughed "Thanks man!"

Alina, Ali and Jay had bought me a digital camera and Jason had got me a duck doorbell.

Tess, Caitlin and Ella had pooled their money to buy me a watch.

"What! You guys could've told me!" Mitchie exclaimed, "I had such a hard time deciding!"

"Oh but Mitch! You should buy something yourself." Caitlin smiled evilly "For the person you love"

She grumbled something under her breath and set her gift in front of me.

I looked at her and pulled out the gift.

"No way" I breathed.

"Dude is that-?" Nate began.

"A Darth Vader helmet?" Alina laughed.

I looked at Mitchie who was looking firmly at her hands.

"Wow, Mitchie… how did you know I was a Star Wars freak?"

She smiled "At your mom's shop…there's a picture of you" She laughed. "Sorry, it's the best I could do on such short notice."

"No, its great I love it" Without thinking I hugged her.

She grinned "Glad you like it"

There was a card attached to the helmet.

_**Lets stay friends… even after this is over. :] ~ Love, Mitch **_

* * *

_**I wont try to philosophize, I'll just take a deep breath and I'll look in your eyes.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**AN: There it is… I don't really like it. =.= am I being too slow? Anyone wanna offer help? Cuz I have a lot on my plate these days. (omg I finally graduated…middle school…XD) lmfao and I'll try my best to update A LOT. And i didnt know how to end the chapter... so yeah. :D REVIEW! yell at me, scream at me, JUST REVIEW. and dont me 2 mean. my birthdays in 7 days :DD**


	12. Mall Street

**AN: Hey this chapter will be kinda different. When I write in **_**italics **_**that means that its neither of their povs. :] thanks!**

* * *

_**Below the northern light**_

_**Where I spend my coldest nights**_

_**Alone, awake and seeking of**_

_**The weekend we were in love**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**~~Mitchie:**_

I grunted and stuffed my face under my pillow, anything to muffle the persistent sounds of my cell phone beeping for the third time. This time it was a text message.

I felt around the side table with my hand and found the source of my displeasure.

"11:45" I muttered. I was usually an early riser.

I opened the text message.

"**Hi Mitch! Its Dave. Photoshoot & Interview 2day at 12:30. Cya!"**

I groaned and checked my voice mail. It was Shane, "Hey Mitch. Thanks again for the present! I love it… yeah so I'll come around 12:15 to pick you up for the photoshoot and stuff…Kay"

I smiled at how awkward he sounded. Then I glanced at the clock. "CRAP!" I leaped out of bed and promptly fell on the floor, my bed sheets tangling around my feet.

This was gonna be a great day.

* * *

Mrs. Grey was sipping her morning coffee when her son walked down the steps. Only someone as close to Shane like her would notice the slight bounce in his step.

"_Hey mom" He said sitting down across from her. _

"_Good morning" Mrs. Grey said getting up "Want anything with that bagel?" _

"_Coffee" Shane beamed. _

"_You look happy" She said pouring the black liquid into a cup and mixing in the creamer. _

"_I do? Well, Dave says it's about time we cleared up all the rumors once and for all… So we're having a interview and photo shoot today." _

"_Ah so you're meeting with Mitchie?" She asked, sliding him his coffee. _

_He nodded and gulped down some coffee. _

"_Well I gotta go! Catch you later" He jumped up and grabbed his keys. _

_When he was safely out the door Mrs. Grey reached for her phone and pressed 2 on her speed dial. _

"_Hello?"_

"_Rosie! Its me Denise." She smiled into the phone._

"_Oh Denny! How are you? And Shane? And Mitchie? Have you met her? Shes awesome!" _

_Mrs. Grey chuckled "Actually I called about that, would you mind ever so much if I drafted you and your son into my schemes?"_

_Mrs. White laughed "Of course not! Now what are we doing this time?"_

"_Don't you agree that it's about time Shane and Mitchie got together?"_

"_Oh yes!"_

_Mrs. Grey grinned. This would be fun._

_

* * *

_

_**~~ Mitchie:**_

"Coming coming!" I flew towards the door and pulled it open. "Patience is a virtue Shane!" I scowled at him.

"Good to see you too" He smirked.

"Are we going now?" I asked, shoving my wallet into my pocket.

When we reached his car I heard someone calling my name. We both turned and saw Jake riding his bike towards us. He pushed the brakes and stopped the bike.

"Hey Mitch"

"Oh…hi Jake" I snuck a quick glance at Shane who was grinding his teeth. "This is Shane." I put a hand on his arm. "Shane this is… Jake"

Shane nodded.

"Oh, sorry about the magazine thing. It was my fault" He rubbed the back of his neck in a kind of adorable way. I shook myself mentally. _Chill. You are with the 'boyfriend' _"You know, got carried away" He grinned sheepishly.

"Don't sweat it man" Shane forced a smile. "Well we gotta get going…"

"Oh right! Well bye" Jake smiled sweetly at me. I nodded quickly and ducked into the car.

"Well that was weird" Shane said, starting the car.

"He is," I grumbled.  
Shane glanced at me "Whoaaa I thought he was the big crush"

I rolled my eyes. "I thought so too. I'm not so sure anymore"

Was it just me, or was that a sigh of relief? "Good he seems like a sleaze" Shane pulled away from the curb.

I laughed, "Its funny, I mean I'm not the type who falls in…like often. So when I started liking him it was like I had no idea what to do…"

"Uh-huh"

"But no matter what I did. It was like I didn't exist!" I made a face "And he only started talking to me after I was engaged to you!" I shook my head.

Shane whistled "Ah, so he's a home wrecker"

I shrugged. "Whatever."

We drove in silence until Shane's phone started ringing.

"Hey Dave." He said putting the phone on speaker and balancing it on the dashboard.

"Shane!" Dave whisper/yelled. "I had my assistant…rummage in the interviewers computer and found the questions she's gonna ask! I'll text you them now. You and Mitchie discuss the answers"

Shane looked at me and opened the text.

"Wait"

He looked up at me expectantly, I took a deep breath. "I think we should be honest"

"Huh? Mitchie what are you saying?"

I turned to look at him "What we're doing is terrible. It's a big fat lie. So I think for the interview we should answer as truthfully as possible."

Shane seemed to contemplate this. "I guess,"

He scrolled to the first question "What was your first impression of her?"

I grinned and he grinned and we began to create our answers.

_**-Shane:**_

The car ride wasn't too long and we finally pulled up to a huge building.

"The magazine office is top floor" I told Mitchie when we got out of the car.

Inside the lobby was a giant coffee shop. I practically began drooling when I smelled the cinnamon rolls. Mitchie laughed and pushed me along "We can get some when we're done" She whispered.

When we got to the office a smiling lady with caked on make up greeted us in a French accent "Mitchie! Shane! How lovely to see you!" She air kissed us.

"You too"

"I am Ms. Daphney your stylist for zee photos. Please follow me!" She snapped her fingers and turned around. "Shane, you go into zat and Mitchie you come vit me"

I entered the small dressing room, two people were sitting on the table reading a magazine.

"Hey" I said to them. They both jumped a little.

"Ah you're here!" A girl with bright pink hair said. "Now we can start!" Before I knew it I was lost in a mass of hair styling and make up. I coughed. I hated this part.

"Okay now change into this" The pink haired girl handed some clothes to me and her and her lackey strutted out of there, banging the door behind them.

I scrutinized the clothes. Nothing too fancy. I shrugged out of my leather jacket and kicked off my shoes and began the transformation…

When I was done I opened the door. Ms. Daphney entered the room and gave me a sharp eye up and down.

"Hmm" She tapped a manicured nail to her temple. "You need to have more of zee… lived in look! Zee rugged look… zee… teenage boy look"

She smiled and popped the color of the plaid shirt a bit, unbuttoned a button, rolled up my sleeved and gave me an old watch to wear. "Ah… Poppy made your hair too much" She frowned and tousled my hair a bit. "Better" She looked at my worn converse and smiled widely "ZERE! VE ARE READY!"

She led us into a larger room which I recognized as the photo taking place… or whatever it was called.

Mitchie was already there, they had clearly decided we looked best together casual because she was wearing a pullover hoodie with a peace sign splashed on front and some cargo capris and converse. She looked extremely comfortable and really pretty…

Wait, what?

Ms. Daphney led me in front of the white screen next to Mitchie.

"Okay folks!" A young lady in a strong New York accent shouted, "Now show us some looooove!"

Mitchie looked at me with a confused expression, I smiled and FLASH. The first picture was taken.

"Alright, good good," The New York photographer said "But next time more _love _and less _confuzzle_" She readied the camera again. "Shane stand behind the girl and put your arms around her. Keep your chin on her shoulder. Smile at the camera. Mitchie, you just laugh a bit"

I awkwardly stood behind her and did as I was told. She smelled intoxicatingly like watermelon. Damn girls and their shampoo. Mitchie stiffened a bit

"relax" I whispered. She did and FLASH! POP! SNAP! The photos were taken.

We were made to stand in a bunch of awkard positions but after a while we just got into it and forgot to feel uncomfortable. Well I did at least.

"Alright folks, now for this last picture I want you both to just sit on this bench."

I turned around to see a couple of workers had moved in a park bench. "Just sit, close together, put your arm around the girl and whisper something in her ear"

I sat down next to her and placed an arm around her shoulder, I leaned in and whispered "Are you gonna be the one buying the cinnamon roll?"

She smiled and the shot was taken.

Turns out she _wouldn't_ be the one buying the cinnamon roll…

_**~~Mitchie:**_

After a kinda fun and kinda weird photoshoot we both parted again to change into our regular clothes and wash off the makeup.

"Alright now" The photographer said "Its time for your interview"

"Wait your interviewing us?" I asked. She was kind of pushy.

She grinned "Multitalented _and _beautiful! Aren't I amazing?"

We had our interview in the coffee shop.

"What will you both have? Its on the company" The photographer, whos name was Auden asked, waving a credit card.

I smiled "I'll have a mocha frappichino and… a cinnamon roll"

Shane coughed "caramel coffee with a chocolate brownie"

Auden nodded and sauntered to the counter, cutting the line and saying loudly so the protesting customers can here "HEY EARNIE! FIX ME SOME COFFEE I GOT SOME HUNGRY CELEBS"

"Well I guess I wont be buying you your cinnamon roll" I told him.

He nodded and leaned closer "You wanna swap the roll for the brownie?"

I grinned "I thought you'd never ask"

"Hmm.. I kind of want the roll" Shane sighed "Half and half?"

"Whatever you say"

"Okay lets cut to the chase!" Auden said, passing us what we ordered. Me and Shane swiftly cut our pastries in half.

"Aww!" Auden gushed "You even share your food!" She pulled out a camera and quickly snapped a picture of our half cinnamon half brownie combo.

"Okay first question" Auden pulled out a recorder. I noticed that several camera men were setting up around us.

"Shane, when you and Mitchie first met, what did you think about her? Did you have any insecurity? You know about you being famous, and her judging you?"

Shane took a deep breath, "When I met Mitchie…" He smiled and had that far away look in his eyes "I was walking down a quiet street. I was in a really good mood and… I saw something on the floor." He looked at me as if to ask permission to continue. I smiled

"Well it was an….ipod." I chuckled "I picked it up and looked around to who could be the owner. Then I saw Mitchie on her bike. Her backpack was huge and bulging and lots of zippers where open. So I knew it was hers. I returned it to her and then we kind of just became friends" He sighed "As for insecurities, in my line of work it's natural. People you don't even know have put labels on you. But we worked through it"

Auden beamed "And you Mitchie? Was it love at first sight?"

I laughed, " I don't believe in love at first sight. But there _was_ a connection."

The interview laughed and I took a sip of my coffee. "Shane you probably know better then anyone that the paparazzi are persistent. How did you two keep your relationship a secret for so long?"

Shane grinned, "It wasn't like we were deliberately trying to cover it. Its just that we didn't tell people."

I gulped some of my coffee and waited for the next question. "As you probably know many people don't think you are ready for marriage. Because of all the scandals that seem to pop up. What do you think about this?"

We looked at each other. _Honest, be honest Mitch. "_I guess that as a couple, especially a famous one we're going to have to work hard to get past this. We're as ready for marriage as we're ever going to be."

The questions kept coming and I was growing increasingly more uncomfortable. Everything Shane and me said made us sound heels over head in love. But we had agreed to be as honest as possible, which made this so strange. It was everything we _were _supposed to be but at the same time everything we _weren't _supposed to be. It was making my brain hurt.

"I always feel better when I'm with her" Shane said.

_He _made my brain hurt.

_**-Shane:**_

Mitchie and me walked back to the car in silence. I snuck a side-glance at her; she looked uneasy and bored.

I hoped I wasn't making her bored, but I probably was.

"What time is it?"

Classic female: doesn't wear a watch.

"Its about 2:30"

"Wow!" She said stretching her arms "Its only two? It feels like we've been in there for _hours" _

I laughed, "That was really short compared to others I've been to" I said unlocking my car door.

"Wait!" Someone called from behind.

"Wait!" Nate called running up to Shane and Mitchie.

* * *

_The two women hiding behind the bushes giggled and watched, munching on popcorn. _

"_Nate?" Mitchie asked. _

"_Oh thank God I found you people" He said clutching his heart in an uber-girly matter. Mrs. White sighed "Just cuz he's good at singing doesn't mean he's good at acting" She said trying to cover up her sons mistake. _

"_Riiiiight" Mrs. Grey said. _

"_What is it man?" Shane asked. _

_Nate cringed "I hkasjdksajdks" _

"_What?" Mitchie asked leaning closer to hear his words. _

"_I have a date with Caitlin" _

"_WHAT!" Mitchie started squealing. "oooh I KNEW IT WOULD HAPPEN"_

_Shane scratched his head "That's…great" _

"_No!" Nate said, "I'm LATE" _

"_Oh" Mitchie said calming down. "Then what are you doing here?"_

"_I have to pick her up in five minutes and I don't have a car" _

"_Aaah" Shane said, seeing where he was getting at. _

"_Yeah PLEASE LET ME BORROW YOUR CAR" _

"_Okay… but first drop us off" _

"_NO WAY YOU WANT ME TO DIE?" _

_Mitchie nodded "Caitlin will kill you if you're late" _

_Nate got on his knees and started begging. _

"_Okay dude! Here" He threw the keys at him. _

_Mitchie groaned as she watched Nate drive away. _

"_Now we're stranded." _

_Mrs. Grey laughed maniacally "No my dear, you are stranded TOGETHER" She said quietly before shoving another fist of popcorn in her mouth._

_

* * *

_

_**-Shane: **_

Watching Nate drive away gave me a sense of dread… and a sense of excitement.

"Now what do we do?" Mitchie asked, sitting on the curb.

I sat down beside her and stretched out my legs "Maybe we should call a cab? Or my mom?"

She nodded and got up. "Hey Shane"

"Yeah?" I said pulling out my cell phone.

"Do you want to go to the mall?"

I whipped my head towards her "The _what?" _

She pointed to a massive set of buildings nearby. "You know, the _mall." _

"Oh" I said racking my brains for any info on malls.

She laughed.

"What?"

"You've really never been to a mall?"

I shook my head "I've been to enough _sets _of malls when I'm filming. I know what they're for. But I've never needed to go to one. All my clothes are given to me from top designers and anything else I need Dave gets for me"

Her eyes widened "Wow, you poor deprived child"

"Hey, I'm older then you little girl"

"I'm seventeen and a half!" She shouted.

Grinning at her I began walking. I heard her footsteps as she ran after me.

"Okay Ms. Mitchie, you're gonna have to help me with this whole mall thing. I don't wanna get run over by Santa Claus or whatever" I shoved my hands in my pocket.

She giggled "Santa Claus is only at the mall in December"

Psh. Whatever.

"Okay, first things first." She said as I examined the massive inside of the building. "The mall is crawling with preteen girls just waiting to collect your sweat and rip me to pieces"

"Oh really?" I asked raising and eyebrow.

"Really" she confirmed looking around. "There" She snapped her finger and grabbed my wrist hauling me towards god-knows-where.

I ignored the cliché shivers running down my spine and followed her.

She pulled me inside the store so fast I didn't get to catch the name.

But it didn't take me long to realize what it was.

A costume store.

"Keep your head down" She instructed as she marched to the back of the store with me in tow.

"Ah, the normal costumes" She smiled. Surveying the shelves I realized that by normal she meant pink moustaches and Hannah Montana wigs.

"Here you go" She handed me a fedora hat.

"How about you?" I asked putting it on my head.

"I'm not famous" She said throwing a feather boa around her neck.

"Are you kidding? Shane Grey's fiancée, you're _bound _to be famous" I grinned. Picking up a pair of huge lensless nerd glasses and handing them to her. Then I picked up a Yankees baseball cap and set it on her head. "There, now we're both equally unrecognizable."

"So now what?" I asked Mitchie as we exited the store, our disguises on us.

"Um… what do you want to do?"

I raised an eyebrow "What do you usually do in malls?"

"I usually only go to malls when Tess and Ella force me too," She stated

"Oh, so your almost as clueless as me"

She laughed and said, "There is one place here that we have to go to" She smiled and grabbed my wrist again pulling me along.

_**-Mitchie: **_

I felt a sense of giddiness as I led Shane. This place was where I was truly comfortable.

"Here" I said stopping in front of the store and pushing my glasses up my nose.

"Cinema Street?" He said, I could hear the laughter in his voice. "Boy, you are a geek"

I shoved him playfully and entered the store.

I was on cloud 9, as I usually was in this store. I breathed in the familiar smell of aroma incense. The owner's mother was from South Asia and always had some lit.

"Wow" Shane whispered, "It's like a shrine to Hollywood" He said looking at all the posters on the wall.

"Psh" I said "Its not just Hollywood, its Bollywood and…. Korea-wood and Japan-wood and Britain-wood" I shrugged "Or however you call them"

He grinned and slumped his arm around my shoulders "What eloquence!"

I laughed, "Come on let me show you around"

"This" I said handing him a DVD case "Is my favorite musical"

He took it from me and read the cover "My Fair Lady"

"Mhhmm" I said skimming through the new DVDs. "Its about a professor who teaches a girl with a cockney accent how to speak properly. Also the songs are really catchy"

He laughed, "I'm watching it"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I got to know where you get all your craziness from"

"So" Shane said, "These giant pretzels are awesome"

"I can't believe you've never had one" I shook my head at him.

"Neither can I," He said sticking the rest of it in his mouth. He wiped his hand on a napkin and took a gulp of soda. "Listen Mitch, thanks for today. It was the most fun I've had since…" He trailed off. And I realized then that even minor deities like Shane Grey got nervous.

And _I _was the one making him like that.

"I had a lot of fun too." I replied tucking my hair behind my ears. "We should do this again"

I'm not sure if this little thing qualified as a date. Considering we only did it because we didn't have a ride home and because well we were a strictly FAKE couple.

After paying we decided to try getting a ride.

"I can call a cab" Shane said.

"We can take a bus"

Shane shook his head "Please, one foreign experience at a time."

"Maybe my brother will pick us up"

Shane nodded "maybe I can—"

"SHANE! MITCHIE! OVER HERE!" Someone shouted. We turned around and saw –_oh great_- three paparazzi waving at us and snapping pictures.

A look of anger passed Shane's face. And before I knew it he had bent down and placed his lips firmly on mine. He put a hand on my waist and before I knew it I was kissing him back.

It was the weirdest thing in the world.

He broke away from me and smiled "Wow, I've been wanting to do that for a while" He took my hand and led me out of the mall.

And with a shock I realized I had been waiting too.

* * *

_**Late nights and early parades**__**  
**__**Still photos and noisy arcades**__**  
**__**My darling we're both on the wing**__**  
**__**Look down and keep on singing and we can go anywhere**_

_**

* * *

**_

**AN: oops. So I guess its been… what 3 months? :O I officially suck. But I've been REALLY busy.**

**Ever since school started Biology has been out to ruin my life. Probably because I'm planning this story in Bio. LOL -.- But actually the updates should come faster because since school started I'm back with Sidra and her not so subtle criticism ("are you serious? That's the stupidest idea I've ever heard") So I'm really SORRRRRYYYYY :[ I've even made them kiss! Which was all sorts of hard for me because I don't know how to wrte kisses and other fluffy stuff. So help is appreciated.**

**PLEASE REVIEW :]**_**  
**_


	13. humdrum

**_No Im not gonna follow_**

**_anything that they say anymore_**

**_and its never to late to start living_**

**_so lets start it with right here and right now_**

**_

* * *

_**

"I gotta say Shane" Dave handed me a newspaper. "I'm impressed"  
I rubbed my eyes, why did Dave enjoy waking me up so early for meetings? Why couldn't he wait for a normal time, like afternoon?  
The newspaper on the table showed off a picture of me and Mitchie kissing.  
I smiled. "Oh yeah?"  
He nodded ferverantly "Yes! This is exactly what you guys needed to make everyone restore faith in you! I am so proud of you, my strategical thinking seems to have rubbed off on you!"  
"Wait, but thats not why I did it."  
He gulped down some coffee "Course not. You guys are in love"  
I blanched "huh?"  
He laughed "If you force two young people together and make them act like they like eachother, in the end the sexual tension and obvious attraction is going to catch up with them. Its logic"  
Psh. Leave it to Dave to give me a logical explanation to everything.  
"Hey boys" My mom fluttered down the stairs and into the kitchen,  
I grunted, Dave flushed. He had an eety beety teensy weensy crush on my mom. I didn't know whether to barf or to squeal like a little girl.  
"watchyu talking about" She said peering over my shoulder at the newspaper article. "OH SHANEY!" She grinned "Its about time!" She pinched my cheeks "I'm soooo happy. What would you like for breakfast? Chocolate pancakes? Waffles? French toast?" She grinned brightly and hopped to the kitchen before I could respond.

~~~  
"Congratulations Shane" Logan smirked at me as soon as I entered the room.  
I grinned and sank into the coach. Literally, this coach was more saggy then gangster pants. We were in Nate's room, which was large and expansive but filled with junk. Guitars and posters hung on the wall and you could hardly see the floor.  
And I think that was a pizza slice by my foot.  
"Come on Nate, pay up now"  
Nate winced "Come on man"  
"Nope" Jason said "Pay up"  
"What'd you bet now Nate?" I asked him.  
"fifty bucks"  
"NATE! Are you telling me a big rockstar like you cant fork over fifty bucks?" Jason asked.  
"What'd you bet on anyways?" Logan flicked a smelly sock at Nick's head. It landed in his mass of curly hair but I don't think he could feel it.  
"Well I said that Shane and Mitchie would get together in a week" Jason explained "And Nate was all 'oh no I know Shane, he's so thick it'll take him like a month'"  
I rolled my eyes.  
Logan studied me. "You did call her right?"  
"What?"  
"IDIOT!" Nate shrieked. "You're supposed to call her!"  
"Oh. OH!" I pulled out my phone and selected her number. Logan, Nate and Jason crowded around me. Logan snatched the phone and selected speaker signaling for everyone else to be quiet.  
"Hello?"  
It wasn't Mitchie. "Seriously, what is up with other people picking up Mitchie's phone?" I joked.  
"Shaaane" Caitlin said.  
"Hey Cait. How was your date yesterday?"  
There was silence and then "What the hell are you talking about?" I glanced at Nate who had turned deathly pale and signaled for me to shut up. I gave him a you-are-not-off-the-hook-yet-buddy look before turning back to the phonecall. "Is Mitch there?"  
"Yeah, hold up a second. MITCHIE!" Caitlin yelled, followed by the sound of a screeching cat and Mitchie's voice screaming "NO TAPPY! NOT THE FACE!"  
"MITCHIE!" Caitlin yelled again.  
"HOLD UP!" Mitchie called back and then "Hello?" She said, breathlessly.  
"Mitch?"  
"Oh. Hey Shane" She said quickly. She was trying to sound put together, but I could tell she was nervous. Which was funny because I was making her that way, and I was practically trembling right now.  
"Hey...what just happened? You sounded like you were in a battle"  
She laughed "Yeah, Ella, Tess and me were roped into helping bathe Caitlin's cat Tapioca. It's old, fat and scary."  
"So kinda like you?" I teased.  
"Haha, funny Shane"  
"So...what are you doing today" I trailed.  
"I have to work, but I'm off at 5."  
I brightened "At the wedding planner place right? I'll pick you up"  
"Oh. Thanks Shane" Another cat shriek was heard and Mitchie quickly said "Oh crap I gotta go, Tappy just tore Ella's jacket, ELLA! THAT IS ANIMAL ABUSE! PUT THE SHOVEL-" And then the line went dead.  
"Whoo" Logan grinned "Charming"  
I turned to Nate "So, how was your date with Caitlin."  
He backed up "It was... it was... it was nice. Yeah,"  
"Right" I cracked my fingers "So why couldn't Caitlin remember it?"  
"Well because it..."  
"Never happened maybe?" I offered.  
He gulped and then nodded.  
I smirked and dropped back on the coach.  
"Oh crap nate! I hope you didn't piss your pants!" Logan whispered.  
Nate glared at him.  
"You know Caitlin's gonna go all homicidal when she finds out right?" Jason asked.  
Nate nodded and then said "Well the only reason I lied was because our moms forced me too!"  
Gah, shudda known. "I wonder what Caitlin's gonna do to you" Logan mused. Nate paled.  
"Well! How about you and Tess?"  
"What about us" Logan asked, pulling a pack of gum out of his pocket and offering us.  
Nate fumed "How you guys are totally in loooove, everyone knows, we're just waiting for the papparazi to find out"  
"If you already know everything why are you asking me?"  
Nate started banging his head on the wall, it was never easy to get back at Logan.  
He stopped and turned on jason. "THEN HOW ABOUT YOU AND ELLA!"  
"Hmm?" Jason fell back on the sofa, so he was laying down and started strumming a guitar.  
"Why dont you admit it. You're going out right?"  
Jason shrugged, "I guess we are"  
Nate blanched "What?"  
"Well what does going out even mean? I haven't asked her to be my girlfriend but we've gone out together a couple of times. And kissed a couple of times..."  
"Ahaha! My man!" Logan high fived Jason. Nate began sulking in a corner.

_**~~Mitchie**_

"So what did lover boy say?" Tess asked sitting across from me and handing me the first aid kit.  
I felt my face heat up "He said he'd pick me up from work"  
Ella giggled "Aw! This is so adorable!"  
Caitlin rolled her eyes and started applying rubbing alchohol to Ella's cuts. "But what did he mean about 'how was your date?'" She mused.  
"Your date with Nate"  
"WHAT? I NEVER WENT OUT WITH HIM!"  
"But thats what Nate said..." I decided to shut up before Caitlin started planning his murder.

~~  
Click. The lock on the office door slid into place. My shift had just ended. I looked around, Shane had said he would be here to pick me up. Maybe he forgot? I pushed away the sting of dissapointment and decided I was not gonna be a full by waiting for someone who wasnt gonna come.  
"BOOH!"  
"AAAH!" I screamed loudly throwing my arms over my face and cowering slightly. Ugh, rapists.  
Then I heard a throaty chuckle, and realized it wasnt a rapist. It was Shane. I slowly lowered my arms and saw him standing over me, holding back his laughter. I felt my face heat up and in an attempt to cover it, hit his shoulder. "You nearly made me tinkle my pants!"

Did I just...say that? My God, I'm classy.

Shane laughed even louder "Who did you think I was?"  
I shrugged, "Child services, the IRS? I mainly thought you were a rapist" We began to walk down the sidewalk, our feet moving in rhythm.  
Shane scoffed "You think anyone would dare touch you when they know I'm you're boyfriend?" He flexed his muscles "There's not anyone that stupid."  
So he were actually together now? I hadn't imagined that kiss, or that look in his eye... THANK GOD.

We continued walking in silence now. But it wasn't awkward, it was pleasant.

When we reached my house I sighed. The driveway was empty and no one was home. My brother's wedding was approaching fast and there seemed so much to do in so little time. Shane turned to face me and smiled that amazing smile of his. He moved some strands of my hair, tucking it behind my ear.

"Whats this?" He asked, tapping the Hello Kitty bandage on my forehead.

"Caitlin's cat is really pissy" I laughed.

The joking light in his eyes dimmed and he looked seriously at me "Mitchie, I'm so glad...that we can be real now, no more hiding, no more pretending. Seems like I'm acting a scene from someone elses life"

I smiled at him "I get that feeling all the time" Then he wrapped me in a hug

"Thanks Mitch" He whispered in my hair. I closed my eyes against him, and for a minute, everything was right with the world.

* * *

**_We're gonna party like-like it 2012._**

**_you know that it doesnt matter_**

**_as long as we got eachother_**

**_turn it up, turn it up_**

**_mash it up,_**

**_it aint the end of the world. _**


	14. My Fair Lady

_**Cause I got some intuition**_

_**or maybe I'm superstitious**_

_**But I think you're a pretty great pill **_

_**That I'm swallowing down**_

_**to counter this addiction**_

_**you got me on a mission**_

_**tell me darling can I get a break some how?**_

_**

* * *

**_

"For there's no where else on earth that I would rather be/Let the time go by, I won't care if I/Can be here on the street where you live."  
I found myself singing along to the old timed song. Ah! Mitchie was right when she said the songs were classy, and I had a feeling that after I was finished watching My Fair Lady I would still be walking around speaking in a British accent.

I paused the video and got up, searching for something to eat in the kitchen. My mom had left for work an hour before and I was all alone. I felt kind of like a loser for doing nothing but watch old British plays and eat stale popcorn all morning so I decided to mess around a bit with my phone. And before I knew it I was calling Mitchie.  
"Helloooooooo" A man's voice said answering the phone.  
"Seriously, does Mitchie never pick up her own phone?" I asked the speaker.  
The guy laughed "Yeah, I don't even know why I bothered buying her one" By this time I knew it was Rick. (Who else would buy her a phone?) "MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITCH! LOVER BOYS ON THE PHONE FOR YOUUUUUU!" He called. I heard Mitchie running up,  
"Hello?" She asked breathlessly  
"Hey" I grinned into the phone.  
"Hey..." She trailed off.  
"Are you busy?" I heard noises in the background.  
"Nah, just watching some old cartoons"  
"Oh...you want to go get ice cream?" I blurted out, whoa. That had come from no where.  
"Oh. Yeah sure" She answered "Meet me at the Carvel near your mom's shop in...thirty minutes"  
"Gotchya, see you then" I hung up the phone and pumped my fist in the air. I promised I would finish watching My Fair Lady later and walked to my room to get ready. (By ready, I mean out of my pajamas and into something that doesn't have little pictures of light sabers everywhere).

Leave it to Mitchie to bring meaning to my mornings.

_**~~Mitchie: **_

"You're late" Shane said as soon as I entered the small ice cream parlour.  
I sat down across from him "Seriously? I rushed as fast as I could!"  
He reached over and pinched my cheeks "Aaw, you didn't need to rush" I stuck my tongue out at him. He got up "What flavor do you want?"  
"Chocolate" I answered, he nodded and waited on line.

A few minutes later he returned with the ice cream.  
"Here you go" He slid a bowl piled high with chocolate ice cream, sprinkles and nuts towards me which I immediately attacked.  
I looked up too see Shane watching me.  
"What?" I asked wiping my face. "Do I have ice cream on my nose? Cuz for some reason every time I eat icecream, it ends up on my nose"  
He laughed "Its probably because you eat like you're starving, but no its just that you look really nice" He looked down at his ice cream.  
I do? "Really? I'm not wearing anything special." I looked down at my normal ensemble of jeans, t-shirt, jacket.  
He shook his head "The color" He motioned to the jacket "It looks really nice on you" He motioned to the deep blue jacket I had on. Which was actually Ella's. "Oh god I sound like a girl" He smacked his forehead. "Don't mind my feminine-ness, but like I was saying, really pretty" He gave me two thumbs up and a wink.  
"Oh your such a dork" I giggled.  
He winked again,"Yes, but I'm your dork"

XXX

"So...how about this dress?" A.J. asked, giving me a view of her profile.  
"Just like every other dress you tried on, it looks absolutely stunning on you" I answered monotonously from my seat on the bench in front of the dressing rooms.  
"Seriously?" She twirled a strand of blonde hair around her finger and walked back in the dressing rooms.  
A.J. was Jane's best friend, and was also going to be the Maid-Of-Honor in the upcoming wedding, she was a full time model for a hot shot fashion magazine and was gorgeous. She had long blond hair and icy blue eyes.  
"Girl, ya'll take to long" Tasha rolled her eyes and plopped down next to me with her shopping bag between her legs, she had been the first to pick out a dress, choosing one immediately the second we entered the boutique. Tasha was tall, standing at about 5'10. She was loud mouthed and friendly, and was a soccer coach at a local high school. She had soft clear skin the color of a hershey kiss and big almond shaped eyes.  
I agreed with Tasha, as soon as I had came back from the ice cream parlour with Shane, Jane had forced me to come dress shopping. We had been here all afternoon! And I had yet to pick out a dress.

"AIGOO! All of the dresses are too much big for me!" Someone whined. We turned to see Seung Mi walking towards us, practically swimming in an over sized dress. An amused salesclerk and Jane trailing behind her.  
Seung Mi was petite. Very very petite. She was skinny and short and with sleek black hair and a huge smile. She was originally from South Korea but had moved to America when she won a very big art scholarship. She had Jane had become quick friends.  
The salesclerk shrugged her shoulders "Do you want to check in the younger girls department?" She offered.  
Seung Mi took a minute to decide "Sure...why not?" She pushed her pride away and followed the lady.  
"OMG!" A.J. cried running up to us. "This is the dress!" She modeled her pick for us.  
"Ooh classy yet still very sexy" Tasha nodded her approval. "Me likey"  
Her dress was a floor length, strapless dress in light pink.  
Jane was a sensible bride and had decided not to make us all match. Thank god, because I doubt I could pull anything like that in my lifetime.  
Seung Mi skipped back to us in a green dress with a bubble hem. She looked like a fairy.  
"And that leaves just Michelle!" Seung Mi twirled and clapped her hands. I grinned shakily. "I can just wear the dress I wore to the engagement party" I said sheepishly.  
"Oh pish posh!" Tasha grabbed my arm "We came here to buy dresses, then we're gonna buy dresses," She hoisted me up and pulled me towards the salesclerk.

In Seung Mi's words...aigoo.

xxx

"No, not this one" Ella sighed sending me back in again. I gladly consented peeling off the small dress. It made me feel naked.  
"Rick made me promise not to make you look like a hooker" She explained to me through the fitting room curtain.  
"Well thank god for that!" I exclaimed.  
"Here!" A.J. said handing me a dress. "We've got a good feeling about this one"  
I looked and the dress and smiled. So did I.

xxx

"So" A.J. leaned over the coffee table "Let's talk about our love lives"  
Tasha rolled her eyes. She was the only one of us who was actually married.  
I stirred my tea and waited for someone to say something. No one did, so I decided to speak up. "You know Jane, I never heard how Rick proposed to you"  
Jane turned pink and A.J groaned "here we go again"  
Jane ignored her and turned to me "Okay, so like me and Rick were watching an old movie at my apartment and like I went to go make some popcorn. And when I came back Rick asked me if he could get a fork." She had this bright gleam in her eyes and related the story without pausing. "So even though...like we weren't eating anything that required a fork, I went to get him one. I opened the cutlery drawer and there, sitting right ontop of my big carving knife was an open ring box, and there was one heck of a ring in there" She grinned, displaying the engagement ring "And there was this note, it said I'm already yours, now will you be mines?'" Jane blushed and I wondered where the hell my brother had gotten the idea for something like that.  
Seung Mi smiled at Jane "Ah, you are lucky! My love was too much shy. So I had to do the proposing" She laughed.  
Seung Mi was engaged to a very famous actor in South Korea, I should know, she hardly shut up about him.  
A.J. smiled blissfully "nothing better then a shy boy" She blew air from her lips "Urgh I am so immensely jealous of all of you. How come I'm the only one without a guy in my life? Even Mitchie has one! And she's 16!"  
I growled "I'M SEVENTEEN AND A HALF!"  
Seung Mi just patted my hand, she understood how it felt to be thought of as younger then you actually are.  
Tasha sipped her cappuccino "You and Benny seriously need get together"  
A.J. and Benny had a story similar to Logan and Tess. Best friends since forever, both wanting something more, and both being to chicken to say anything about it.  
A.J. choked on her de-caff mocha latte "What? We are just friends"  
Jane rolled her eyes "Seriously, you've been in love since you were in diapers"  
Seung Mi nodded solemnly "yes, I see it in how he looks at you, and how you do not look at him"  
Tasha laughed "You have twenty two years worth of pent up sexual tension and one day it's going to explode like mentos in coke"  
I giggled at the analogy and took a sip of my tea. When i looked back up I saw everybody peering at me.  
"So tell us about Shane" A.J. inched closer to me.  
"What about him?" I asked.  
"How is he? Is he romantic? How did you meet?"  
I massaged my temples "Please, I just had an interview a couple of days ago. But to answer your questions: hes nice, kinda and totally accidentally"  
Tasha clucked her tongue "Doesn't wanna cough up the details does she?"  
Jane laughed "She doesn't wanna share her boyfriend! Its hard when there are already about six billion girls ready to jump his bones"  
Seung Mi nodded sympathetically at me "Its so hard to love famous people. Others are always jealous. You get many anti-fans"  
A.J. stood up "I've decided! I'm going to ask Ben to come to the wedding with me..." She paused for dramatic effect "As my...date!" She giggled and sat back down, taking out her cellphone and texting someone.  
"Your asking through text?" Tasha raised an eyebrow.  
Jane sighed "Your so brave"

I drained the rest of my tea and stretched my arms above my head. When I thought about the wedding, I felt my stomach flip, and I realized that it was the first time I had thought of Rick's wedding with anything other then dread.

* * *

_**You can take up all my time cause you're the only one**_

_**That can make a storm cloud break**_

_**Pulling up the sun**_

_**And I cant get caught in the rain**_

_**Can I get your lips to speak my name?**_

_**

* * *

**_

A**N: ending was laaaame. :O but its okay BECAUSE I DIDN'T WAIT LIKE 120382091 MONTHS TO UPDATE! I RULE! :D**  
**and to all my awesome readers: I LURVE YOU! 3 IN LIKE THE MOST UNCREEPY WAY POSSIBLE. SO THANK YOU THANK YOU TIMES A BILLION :) keep it up! 3**


	15. Progress

_**When did this begin? I guess the moment I first saw you**_

_**Every 1 minute 1 second, you keep coming into my mind**_

_**What are you doing.. Where are you now**_

_**

* * *

**_

When Caitlin stormed down the street she only had one thing in mind. Oh I gotta find that retard. And when I do, I'm going to KILL him!  
After hours of pestering Mitchie had finally cracked. With a slick smile on her face she said "Oh Caity! Your so adorable! Don't worry, I know all about yours and Nate's little date"  
"WHAT?"  
"Yes, Nate needed the car to pick you up..." Mitchie had trailed off. Realizing something was off.  
"I'M GOING TO MURDER HIM!"  
And that's how Caitlin found herself pounding on his door.  
"NATHANIEL! I KNOW YOUR IN THERE! OPEN THE DOOR BEFORE I KICK IT DOW-" The door swung open and Nate stood there blinking at her. He was wearing big nerd glasses and a giant hoodie. _okay _Caitlin thought _evil liars like him should not be allowed to look so good...wait did I just think that? _Caitlin mentally slapped herself.  
"Yes?" Nate's voice shook. Like he knew why she was there.  
Caitlin brushed past him and walked inside. "Is anyone else here?"  
Nate shook his head "Mom's at Shane's house and since its Sunday the maid has the day off"  
Caitlin smiled evilly "Good"  
Nate raised an eyebrow.  
"This way no one will be able to hear you scream when I KILL YOU!" Caitlin stepped closer and closer to Nate, and he backed up slowly into the living room.  
And then...she attacked.  
"NATE YOU ARE SOOOO DEAD! WHY THE HELL DID YOU TELL SHANE AND MITCHIE WE WENT ON A DATE? ARE YOU LIKE...OBSESSIVE? OMG I'M GONNA GET A RESTRAINING ORDER AGAINST YOU! YOU. ARE. GONNA. PAY!" She started punching him in the chest.  
She punched pretty hard too.  
And then Nate made the mistake of trying to get her to stop. He made a grab for her wrists, which caused her to flail and then to start falling backwards. It seemed to go in slow motion as Caitlin grabbed the front of Nate's shirt and tried to hoist herself back up, but only succeeding in making him fall too...on top of her.

Leading them both to think _hasnt this happened before? _

"oof!" They grunted as the hit the floor.  
Slowly Nate opened his eyes, he was in a rather uncomfortable position on top of Caitlin. Caitlin had her eyes shut tight and was stiff as cardboard.  
"Caitlin!" Nate called out to her. The fact that she was so still (and wasn't screaming at him) worried him. Was she hurt?  
"Geroffome" She grumbled.  
"What?" Nate lowered his head closer to Caitlin's so he could hear her better.  
"I said" She opened her eyes, saw how close Nate was and immediately closed them again, her cheeks turning red "get off of me"  
Nate held back a snort and slowly got up. He held out his hand which Caitlin took before hoisting her self up. "Ow" She winced, touching the back of her head.  
Nate jumped into action "Wait right here! I'll get an icepack"  
Seconds later he returned with an icepack and helped her apply it.  
"I'm sorry for lying about the date thing" He told her. They were sitting on the couch and their knees were bumping.  
Caitlin nodded "Sorry for overreacting...I just...I didn't know why you would do that"  
Nate smiled "My mom and Shane's mom forced me too... its basically how Shane and Mitchie got together"  
"Then I guess I should be thanking you" She smiled back at him and Nate felt himself turn red.  
"If...If you want to...then we can try it for real?" Nate said it more like a question.  
"Try what?"  
"You know...going out?" Nate winced and covered his face instinctively with his arm. He was surprised when he felt Caitlin's hands on his arm slowly lowering his arm from his face.  
"Are you asking me on a date?"  
Nate nodded "Well...only if you want to. And if you don't then no, of course I'm not asking you on a date"  
She got up and began walking to the door "Okay then. How about Friday at six? Don't be late. Or I'll kill you" 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tess was in a state of distress. What was she doing? What was he going to say? Would he like what she was wearing? Why did she care? She was going to pull her hair out from all of this tension! IT WAS KILLING HER!  
She hadn't seen Logan in a week. And, she didn't know where she stood with him. Was she a friend? A girlfriend? Or was she in that dreaded grey area, neither one or the other? SHE HATED THAT!  
She sat down heavily on the chair and put her head in her hands. What was she going to do?  
Her mom had invited Logan and his whole family for dinner. She pulled at the hem of the dreaded skirt her mom made her wear and groaned into her hands.  
"Now why are we so depressed?" Tess looked up quickly from her seat in her room. Logan stood leaning against the door frame and grinning at her, his hair was tousled just so and he looked very very ho-  
Tess didn't allow herself to finish that thought. Why should she go around thinking things of him when she had no idea what he thought of her?  
Tess stood up and smiled gracefully "Who said I was depressed?"  
Logan walked into the room and his cool face dropped. He wrapped his arms around her "Aw, I missed you Tessy" He whispered in her ear, sending chills down her back. She laughed "It was only a week!"  
"Was it?" He pulled away "I could've sworn it was a year.

A voice from downstairs called "TESS! LOGAN! DINNER!"  
They stood there looking at each other for a while and in that short time Tess thought to herself Why does he have to be the one controlling things? Why can't I leave him speechless for a change?...Maybe he's just as scared as me. So before her brain could talk her out of it she stood on her tiptoes and pecked a kiss on his lips.  
"Lets go get dinner" She grinned, skipping out of the room, leaving a very red and very surprised Logan behind her. 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ella stood dramatically on her balcony, her stereo, which was seated on the bench pumped out a fast dance song. It wasn't a song that should inspire dramatic thoughts and or actions but it didn't seem to matter. The cool night air blew her hair gently, adding to the atmosphere.  
She was listening to a mixed CD that Jason had made for her. And she was trying to decipher what every song in it meant, and what he thought when he put it in. It hurt her brain so she decided to just appreciate the music.  
She giggled when she thought of Jason. Of his warm eyes and his soft hair and his dorky laugh. Really they both weren't considered the brightest crayons in the box but they had been the most progressive out of all their friends. They had been the smartest and had owned up to their feelings. That was the thing about non-thinkers, they didn't have as many doubts to block them.

"ELLY!" Someone called. She glanced down to see Jason peering up at her.  
"HEY JAY!" She waved excitedly. Her dad was on a business trip (again) so she had been lonely.  
"Mind if I join you?" He asked. Ella shook her head and he began climbing the ladder that lead to her balcony.  
He jumped onto the floor and hugged Ella and kissed her on the forehead. "Hello"  
"Hey" She giggled.  
"Watchya listening to?" He cocked his head to the side.  
Ella laughed "Its the CD you gave me!"  
"Oh" The dance song transitioned into a slower song and he grinned "May I have this dance?"  
Ella blushed "You may"  
So Jason took her in his arms and swirled her around the balcony.  
They didn't even notice when the song ended. 

* * *

_**I see this I see that**_

_**I do this I do that**_

_**You keep coming into my heart, I seemed to have gone crazy..**_

_**You do know why my heart is like this? **_

_**You do know why I'm feeling like this?**_

* * *

_**AN: I just keep pumping out chapters! :D so proud! :)) WOOOT! THIS IS CHAPTER 15! I'M SO PROUD OF MAH BABY! So we have like 5 more chapters to go! And after this the DRAMA starts :D i watch ALOT of dramas, (most not in languages I understand) So I'm hoping that I can make the drama really...dramatic. :DD **_  
_**KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING 3 LOVELOVELOVE**_


End file.
